Ten Little Ghosts
by Mallie1227
Summary: Ten people have been accused for murder. One by one, they are executed in accordance with that famous rhyme. Question is: Who is the killer? Based on Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None. AU and maybe OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Vlad Masters gazed out the window of his private jet, resting his hands and head on the top of his cane. He sighed and read the letter upon his lap once more.

_Dear Mr. Masters,_

_A thousand pardons for disturbing you, but unfortunately, I feel as if I have no choice. As you are aware, we at Axiom Labs have been working continuously over your "Master's Ghost Blaster Plasmicgun," however, we have hit a minor snag in the aerodynamics that require your attention. If you would be so kind as to join me at my home on Amity Island, we could brainstorm for solutions to our problem. Would the 15__th__ of September suit you? I do hope you'll excuse me, but I shall be having a party on the day of your arrival, but we shall have plenty of time to discuss our problem. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

Amity Island. Such an extraordinary history that island had. It was once the private home of a famous rock star, Ember McLain. Ember was known to hold wild parties at her home until her death over fifteen years ago. What was it she overdosed on? Crack? Heroin? One of those drugs. Three years later, famous movie star Desiree bought the island. She wasn't as wild as Ember was, but did have a party on an occasion or two. Several people swore Desiree was secretly living there with a daughter, but she denied the accusations. Five years later, Desiree caught pneumonia and died. For ten years Amity Island had been empty. T

hen, just one month ago, a U. N. Owen bought the island. The papers had been going mad ever since the purchase. Some say famous pop star Star bought Amity Island. Others claimed famous scientist Kwan Chin bought it for illegal experiments. Vlad's body guard had sworn that the magician Amorpho must be the buyer.

Ulysses Nathaniel Owen. Vlad was certain there was no scientist by that name in his employment. Several of his employees were exceedingly rich, however. Would Damon Grey write a letter like this? The man was such a nuisance when it came to proper procedures. If one thing went wrong, even if it were a mathematical error that was soon fixed, Grey would panic over it and ask Vlad for advice on how to fix the problem. Vlad nodded to himself. Yes, Grey would certainly write a letter like this.

**II**

_Dear Ms. Manson,_

_I am almost positive that you do not remember me at all, but I happen to be a friend of your parents, Pamela and Jeremy Manson. As a matter of fact, you and I have met before, but you were such a child then! How old are you now darling? Twenty-four, I believe? Why, the last time I saw you, you were only a little girl! It's hard to imagine you are now a woman! Samantha, I absolutely insist that you come along to a party my husband is holding. The party shall start on the fifteenth of September. I certainly do hope you'll come! We have so much catching up to do! I'll see you at Amity Island!_

_Ciao darling!_

_Ursula Natalie Owen_

Ursula Owen? Sam certainly could not remember the name. She had asked her parents, but they were no help. They had so many friends; they couldn't keep track of them all. If they certainly didn't remember her, then Sam didn't want to go, but her parents insisted that she maintain the Manson's good image and travel to Amity Island. She had to admit, she was rather curious about the island. For over ten years the island remained deserted after the deaths of two famous stars. Now, someone had bought the musty old place. Who? That was the question everyone was asking themselves. She wondered what Danny would think about- No! She shall not think of Danny! She shall not replay that horrifying scene over and over again! Not on this plane!

"Get a grip, Sam," she told herself, "There are other people here. You'd look like a fool if you started crying to yourself!"

Sam forced herself to stare out the window. After several minutes, she felt as if she were being watched. Danny? No! She shall not think of Danny! Slowly, Sam turned her head towards the muscular gentleman sitting next to her. She flinched a little bit as she looked. His fiery hair had nearly blinded her. He appeared to be reading a magazine, but every now and then, Sam caught him glancing at her direction. She had to admit, physically, he was an attractive man. Why, if you changed a few details, he would look like Danny… No! She shall not think of Danny!

**III**

"Now, where have I seen that woman before?" Dan Phantom asked himself as he continued to glance at the attractive brunette beside him. Once or twice, she had caught his wondering eyes with her own, forcing him to blush and focus on his magazine. When she wasn't looking at him, Dan looked her up and down, pleased with what he saw.

"Nice eyes," he thought, "I've never seen that eye color before. I wonder if it's contacts?"

He mentally debated with himself on whether to talk to her or not, but decided not to. He didn't feel quite safe taking on any tasks without his grandparents' plasmicgun, even if the was starting a conversation with a pretty girl. Of course, he was taking the gun with him to Amity Island, but he couldn't bring it with him as carry-on.

As he stared at the magazine, Dan began to recall the letter that had caused this trip.

_Dear Mr. Phantom,_

_Allow me to start this letter by apologizing for bringing up tragic memories. I'm afraid I must in order to make my objective clear to you. I happened to be an old friend of your grandparents Jack and Madeline Fenton. I was also on good terms with your mother, Jasmine Fenton. I was extremely devastated when I learned of their deaths. I was even more outraged when I had learned that not only were they murdered, but the murderer had gotten free! I knew that the killer had made an attempt on your life when you escaped the fire, so I had tried to contact you earlier. Well, ten years later, and I finally find out where you are! I am not pleased with your life choices, but this letter isn't to scold you. I happen to know who the murderer of your family is! What's more, I have proof! Come to my home on Amity Island on September 15__th__, and I shall tell you how I know. Feel free to take your plasmicgun with you if you do not trust me. I await your arrival._

_Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

At first, Dan had ignored the letter. Who the hell was this Owen person, and why should Dan care about what he had to say? Not to mention Dan didn't exactly ask for approval in undertaking any "jobs" that he could find. Hey, a man's got to make money somehow. After a few days had passed, however, Dan began having second thoughts. What if Owen does have evidence? What if Owen truly does know his mother's murderer? When Dan gets a hold of the man who made his life a living hell, Dan was going to make him pay.

Dan glanced back at the woman again. He wondered if her life was as miserable as his. Of course it wasn't. She's what? Twenty? Twenty-five at the most! A pretty young girl like her doesn't have anything to worry about. The girl caught him looking at her again. He quickly glanced back at his unread magazine. Why did he know that woman?

**IV**

_My Dearest Dora,_

_My, it has been such a while since we last saw each other! I believe the last time was at one of the annual Christmas balls you were holding at the royal palace! How is Ghostwriter doing? I've read several of his books. Such a clever writer, that one! You really picked yourself a winner! Come down to my home at Amity Island on the 15__th__ of September! We really must see each other again!_

_Ursula Natalie Owen_

The woman picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long blonde hair. Amity Island. The papers have been going absolutely nuts over the new buyer. She just had to chuckle at the most ridiculous rumors she had read. She sighed and began tying her hair up again in its braided rope.

"Well," she sighed, "Here goes everything."

**V**

_Dear Skulker,_

_Of course you have no idea who I am, but Vortex has told me so much about you. A story he's often fond of telling is the time you bludgeoned a full grown elephant demon to death after your sister had performed some bizarre experiment on your armor that caused it to lose power for over two hours! My boy, that's the kind of attitude we need in our hunting club! On the fifteenth of September, I shall hold a hunting party at my place on Amity Island where we shall hunt for the greatest prey of all. I most certainly hope you can spare some time to join us!_

_Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

The greatest prey of all? Dangle those words in front of Skulker, and he'll gladly join the hunt. This Owen person was extremely wise to include him in the hunting party. Funny, though. He had never heard Vortex speak of this Owen. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard from Vortex ever since his wife OD'd on- Now was it meth or LSD? One of those things rock stars liked. Ever since Ember had died, Vortex had completely shut himself away from the world, poor sap. That's why Skulker would never marry. He didn't mind flirting and sharing his bed with the occasional vixen, but until that vixen could grease a bear trap, Skulker wasn't going any farther with her. When is this damned plane going to land? He'll be late for his connection!

**VI**

Dr. Penelope Spectre quietly cursed to herself as a deer sprung out in front of her car. She hadn't hit it. Dr. Spectre breathed a sigh of relief. Her car was the only transportation she could afford, and if that damned deer had ruined it, she would have been screwed. She glared at the deer as it stared at her through the windshield. Dr. Spectre honked the horn, but to no avail. The deer continued to stare stupidly at her. She groaned. Great. Now, she'll never get to Amity Island, not with this deer whose IQ was lower than the middle school students she "counseled."

Ever since that damned Paulina incident, Dr. Spectre couldn't get a decent job in psychology. She was forced to resort to being a middle school guidance counselor. After listening to students complain about how everything sucks, Dr. Spectre almost felt sorry for dismissing Paulina. Almost was the key word here. As far as Dr. Spectre was concerned, Paulina was still a whiny bitch.

She continued to glare at the deer. If this deer ruined her chance to get back to the big scene, Dr. Spectre was going to take up deer hunting.

"Come on, Rudolph," she muttered, "Mama's got some big money coming."

_Dear Dr. Spectre,_

_I have heard about the case you were involved in, but under the current desperate circumstances, I am willing to ignore it. It's my wife, you see. Her beloved Persian, Duchess, recently died due to old age. My wife absolutely adored that cat. Spoiled it rotten, she did, ever since it was a kitten. Now, after Duchess has gone to the great Catnip Garden in the Sky, my wife has been inconsolable. She refuses to socialize, have fun, or even eat and sleep! All she wants to do is mourn that stupid cat! Quite frankly, Doctor, I find this rather ridiculous, but I dare not tell my wife that. She absolutely refused to see a therapist about this problem, and I am at my wits end! If you could disguise yourself as a guest to a party I'm having on Amity Island on September 15__th__, and introduce yourself to her, she might be more willing to talk to someone. I shall of course be willing to pay you $50,000 for your troubles._

_Sincerely,_

_Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

"50k and this damned deer is going to ruin it for me," she continued to mutter.

Suddenly, the deer shot off into the woods. Dr. Spectre sighed in relief, until she discovered why the deer had fled. Just as she was about to drive on, a motorcycle had cut in front of her and sped off. Dr. Spectre cursed again, this time loud enough for the motorcyclist to hear. The driver merely laughed and flipped her off. Dr. Spectre massaged her aching temples. Those Owens had better have a bar because she needed a drink now.

**VII**

Johnny 13 laughed as the old bitch cussed him out. Served her right for being a dumbass slowpoke. Life was just too short to go plodding on by, obeying rules and regulations. Party it up, that was his motto. That was also the reason Johnny was going to this Owen party, too.

_Johnny,_

_I happen to know your friend Amorpho. Man really knows how to get stuff done, eh? Anyways, I invited him to a party I'm having, you know, booze, rock, speed, chicks, the works. Unfortunately, he couldn't come. Said he had some show he needed to perform or something. I wasn't really paying attention. He suggested that you might like this party. Says you're a real party animal yourself. Come on by Amity Island on September 15__th__. I believe Star is coming as well. You're a big fan of hers, right? _

_Sincerely,_

_Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

He didn't know this Owen dude, but if he was right about Star, then there was no way was Johnny going to miss this party! Strange, though. Amity Island was in the news recently, right? Something about famous people dying there, right? Never mind. No dead or live person was going to scare him away. Johnny patted his jeans pocket to assure himself that he still had his rock. He smirked. Good. It's still there. Even if this party turned out to be a dud, there was always that little stash in his pocket to look forward to.

**VIII**

Inspector Walker finished his notes on the various party guests. Dan Phantom and Johnny 13 he already knew. Phantom for smuggling, burglary, scamming, and battery. 13 had a longer list on him. Several assault and battery charges, breaking and entering, robbery, burglary, possession of illegal narcotics, a list of traffic and speeding tickets much longer than Santa's naughty and nice list combined.

"My bet," Walker murmured to himself, "Is the servants. If not, then Phantom or 13. Phantom would be the most likely. 13 hasn't got the brains."

He referred back to his summons to check his hypothesis.

_Dear Inspector Walker, _

_A friend of mine directed me to your services after you had solved a pretty problem for him. I've got a pretty problem of my own. You see, my wife and I are to give a party to some friends of ours. My wife owns a rather exquisite set of crystal figurines, each with a diamond carved into the figurine. Of course, she absolutely insists on showing off her collection to our guests. She refuses to hear of a safe or any other protection for her statuettes claiming that our friends would never steal from us. Now, while I would like to agree with her, I can't help but think that something wrong will happen to those figurines. I would feel most incredibly safe if you, Inspector, were to disguise yourself as a guest to keep watch over the ornaments. Enclosed is a list of the party guests and our two servants, Mr. Robert Paul Boxer and Mrs. Agatha Ethel Boxer. I believe they are better known as the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. The party will be held on September 15__th__ at Amity Island. Thank you, Inspector. _

_With Great Appreciation,_

_Ulysses Nathaniel Owen_

Walker placed the letter back into his briefcase as he pondered about how to disguise himself. He couldn't use a false name. Phantom and 13 would call him out on it. He had planned on using a costume disguise, but the damned airline at his last connection went and promptly lost the suitcase where he had stored it. He decided that the best thing for him to do was to pretend he was a guest with no false name and no false clothes.

"Anyone even thinks about breaking the rules around me, they're going to pay," he said to himself.

**Whoo! That took a good five hours to write! Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

Sydney Poindexter warily eyed the group. So, these were the people that were going to be staying at Amity Island? He had pictured hard-core party goers like Ember Mclain's party, or classy, sophisticated movie stars that Desiree was apt to entertain. Not this bunch of weirdoes. This group looks so normal, yet jumbled. He cleared his throat.

"Okay," he started, "I've got four taxis outside that will take you to the dock. Unfortunately, the taxis only hold two people per car. So, two of you are going to have to wait for the next taxi."

A slim, raven-haired woman raised her hand.

"I'll wait," she said.

A large, fiery haired man volunteered to wait as well. A pale man in a trench coat glared at him. The other male smirked back at him.

"Okay, then," Sydney continued, "The rest of you, follow me."

He led the four figures outside the airport to the waiting taxis. He heard a mechanical looking ghost laugh and joke with a human with a cane about some old hunting trips. The remaining female listened politely as the trench coat ghost talked of his police work. When they had gotten outside, the ghost in the trench coat opened one of the taxi's door.

"After you, ma'am," he said.

"Why, thank you, sir," the blonde woman replied.

After their taxi had driven off, Sydney held the human's cane as he slid in. The mechanical ghost took the cane and slid in after him. They, too, were soon driven away.

**II**

"So," Dan started. "You're heading to Amity Island as well?"

Sam nodded.

"My parents know the Owens," she said.

"And what are they like?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea. They told me that they knew me when I was a little girl, but I don't remember them."

"Ah."

They both stood completely silent for a few minutes. Dan decided to speak again.

"I'm Dan Phantom by the way."

Sam looked slightly puzzled at his introduction.

"Dan Phantom? Strange, it seems I know that name for some reason."

"Perhaps if I knew your name, I could determine whether we know each other," Dan offered.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm Sam Manson."

Dan stared at her in complete shock.

"Sam Manson?" he asked. "You didn't happen to live in Spittoon, Arkansas, did you?"

Now it was Sam's turn to stare back.

"I did. My parents moved there when I was about to start high school."

Suddenly, she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness," she said, slowly. "You're Danny's nephew! I remember the first time I saw you I thought it was odd that you and your uncle were the same age!"

Dan replied with a smirk.

"You've changed so much," she continued, softly. "You were this gangly looking kid and now-"

"I've been working out in the past- How long has it been now? Almost nine years, right?"

"Right, you disappeared after spending a year with your Aunt Alicia."

"I couldn't stand the place. I had to run away. Spread my own wings and make my own life in this world."

"Danny felt incredibly sorry for you. Over the years, he would wonder what went wrong after reading about the trouble you would get yourself into in the papers."

Dan waved away Danny's comments.

"I don't need any pity."

Sam blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Wasn't talking about you," he said, "I was talking about my uncle. Speaking of him, how's he doing, anyway."

Sam's face turned redder.

"He died," she replied, stiffly, "Kayaking accident."

"Oh."

He watched her fiddle with a diamond on her ring finger.

"I'm so sorry," he replied.

She looked at him surprised.

"The ring," he said, nodding towards her finger, "You two were married?"

Sam bowed her head.

"Engaged," she whispered.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Oi! You two!"

They both looked at the dark-haired boy in glasses.

"Your taxi's here!"

**III**

"You happen to know this Owen person?" Frostbite asked the red-headed woman.

The woman shrugged.

"I'm actually here to help Owen's wife. Depressed over her pet's death."

"Oh. Personal friend?"

"Hired."

They both looked up as an engine came closer to the dock.

"Must be the last taxi," Frostbite murmured.

His prediction was proved correct as the yellow car came to a stop. A muscular, white-haired man came emerged from the vehicle. He was soon followed by a smaller figure, a woman. The taxi drove off, leaving the couple to join their group. Frostbite scratched his head in amazement. Weird fellow, this Owen must be. He continued wondering about the new owner of Amity Island. This group didn't look like they were rock stars, movie stars, or any sort of stars for that matter. He noticed that a ghost in a trench coat kept glancing sideways at the ghost that had just arrived with the human female. He noticed the other was occupied in conversation with his partner, though he had several seconds to spare to glance back. A mechanical ghost and a human man leaning on a cane talked of the Packers game last night, while a blonde female ghost frowned at her watch.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" she demanded.

"We're still waiting for one more," Frostbite replied.

No more than ten seconds had passed when a loud engine was soon heard coming closer to them. The others all watched as a blonde woman sped through the narrow road, terrorizing several people and seagulls as she passed. After she had parked her motorcycle, Frostbite saw that he was mistaken in assuming this ghost was a woman. He heard the red-head beside him groan as the cyclist came closer.

"It just had to be him," she muttered.

The cyclist locked eyes with the ghost in the trench coat.

"What the hell are you doing here, Walker?" he demanded.

"I'm just here a party guest, same as you 13. But let me warn you, if you even think about breaking any rules, I'll be on you like a ton of bricks. You too, Phantom!"

The brunette female looked puzzled at her companion.

"You know him?"

"Inspector Walker," the ghost replied, "Meet Sam Manson. Sam, this is Inspector Walker. He and I have had a few run-ins with each other."

"Okay!" Frostbite shouted, "Let's get going, shall we?"

He raised an icy arm towards the Casper Sea. Within one minute, the sea was frozen solid. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled for the carriage. The blonde woman gasped in awe as two snow white horses came by with a matching carriage.

"Now, we're going to have to be quick," he explained, "That ice will melt in ten minutes, so let's move it."

After everybody had taken their seats, Frostbite took his and signaled the horses to move on. He heard several of the passengers gasp in shock as the horses sped towards the island. They had made it in five minutes. He glanced back at the moaning passengers grasping their heads and noticed that most of them had fallen out of their seats. A short ghost helped Frostbite unload the carriage of its passengers and luggage.

"I'll see you all in a week!" he cried out as the horses sped him back to the mainland.

**IV**

"And this is your room, ma'am."

Dr. Spectre looked over her abode. A little small, but cozy. The butler continued his speech.

"Dinner will be at eight and drinks shall be served at nine, ma'am."

Dr. Spectre breathed a sigh of relief. Good, there were drinks here.

"So," she asked, "When am I to start my therapy session with Mrs. Owen?"

The Box Ghost stared back at her with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't know that, ma'am," he replied, "But surely not until tomorrow. The Owens had told my wife and I that they would not get here until late tonight."

"Oh. Oh, well."

"Is there anything you require, ma'am?"

Scotch would be nice, but Dr. Spectre held her tongue.

"I'll be fine."

The Box Ghost bowed and left her alone in the room.

**V**

Johnny laid down on the bed. What did that old fart say? Something about dinner at eight, right? Or, was it eight-thirty? So far, this "party" was turning out to be a dud. Stuffy group, this lot, especially that Walker and his damned rules. Johnny took out his flask and drank the contents. Much better. No way was he going to wait until nine for the party to get interesting.

That Sam girl looked interesting, though. Maybe he should get himself acquainted with her a little more. First, though, a little courage. Johnny dug into his pocket and dug out the bit of rock he had purchased earlier. He dug in a little deeper to extract the pipe. After a few puffs, he felt his courage soaring through the sky.

**VI**

"You know," Dora said to Box Ghost, "I'm not sure if you remember me, but you and your wife used to work for me."

Box Ghost's eyes widened in terror at her words.

"We-We did, ma'am?"

Dora looked questioningly at Box Ghost. What on earth could he be so afraid of?

"Of course you did," she replied, "Surely you remember my palace?"

"Palace, ma'am?"

His frightened demeanor did not change.

"I'm Princess Dorthea Draconis. Remember me, Box Ghost?"

Box Ghost blinked several times, before breaking out a grin, his scared appearance completely gone.

"Princess! Why, I didn't recognize you! Oh, Lunch Lady will be so pleased to see you again! You just wait until I tell her you're here!"

"Speaking of being here," Dora asked, casually, "When will the Owens arrive, do you know?"

Box Ghost shook his head.

"I've been told they shan't be here until late tonight. To tell you the truth, Princess, I've never laid eyes on the Owens before, neither has the wife."

"I see," she replied, "Well, I shall give my greetings to Lunch Lady upon dinner."

"As you wish, Princess."

**VII**

"Of course, a handsome man like yourself sir, deserves the grandest guest room, ever!"

He had only been here for ten minutes, and already Dan couldn't wait to leave. The Lunch Lady had been following him like a lost puppy ever since his arrival, and Dan was quickly tiring of her attempts of flirting with him.

"Shall I get anything for you, sir? A hot water bottle? A drink? A snack?"

"I'm fine," he said, "I think I'll manage until dinner."

"Perhaps I can get a washcloth for you? Such a nice handsome face like that shouldn't get so dirty now!"

"Thank you, I'm fine."

"Are you quite sure? Maybe I can get you-"

"Lunch Lady!"

Dan saw the butler glare at his wife. Lunch Lady glared back.

"Didn't I tell you to go and help the guests?" she screamed at him, making Dan jump a foot in the air, "Lazy bum! I have to do everything myself and you can't get one thing straight!"

Box Ghost flinched and bowed his head.

"Of course, darling," he quickly assured her, "I am helping the guests. Just making sure you didn't need any help-"

"I don't!"

Box Ghost sprinted down the hallway to another room. The Lunch Lady spun around and faced Dan again, her voice just as polite as before.

"Well, if you need anything, deary, you just let me know!"

She finished off her sentence with a wink. Dan forced a smile onto his face and resisted the urge to shudder.

**VIII**

Vlad jumped as he heard someone slam his bedroom door, wincing as his razor cut his chin. He glared at the intruder through the bathroom mirror.

"My most profound apologies, sir," Box Ghost quickly said, "I just thought that I had heard you call for me."

"You know fudging well that I did not call for you," Vlad spat back at him.

Box Ghost flinched.

"My most profound apologies, sir," he repeated, "I must have been mistaken."

Vlad dabbed at the blood with tissue paper.

"Before you go," he said, "Is Damon Grey expected to arrive?"

Box Ghost stared at him.

"Not to my knowledge, sir."

"Hm… Grey would write such a letter."

**IX**

Lunch Lady raised her eyebrows at Skulker's question.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I have no idea what this 'prey' you're talking about is."

"Well," he replied irritably, "You work for the Owens, don't you? Surely you would have heard something!"

"I beg your pardon, sir, but my husband and I have not ever seen the Owens. We were only called to serve them a week ago."

"A week and you've never seen the Owens?" Skulker asked in disbelief.

"Terribly sorry, sir, but no."

Lunch Lady raised her eyebrows again as she heard the ghost mutter, "What the hell has Vortex made friends with?"

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

Skulker waved her away with a grunt.

**X**

"So far, everyone's following the rules," Walker muttered to himself, "But I wouldn't be surprised if Phantom were to make some sort of distraction."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Box Ghost asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. So, where's Mr. Owen? I need to speak with him."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but he won't be here until late tonight. He said he got held up, sir."

"Held up? Someone mugged him? That's against the rules!"

"I don't think that's what he meant by that, sir."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Walker dismissed the butler and gazed around the room. His eyes fell upon a plague upon his mantel. He examined the plague more closely and chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'll be," he said, "I haven't seen that rhyme ever since I was a boy."

**XI**

_Ten Little Ghost Boys' howls sent shivers down the spine_

_One went and lost his voice, and then there were nine_

_Nine Little Ghost Boys sent humans in a frightened state_

_One went and scared himself, and then there were eight_

_Eight Little Ghost Boys wondered about heaven_

_One decided to find out, and then there were seven_

_Seven Little Ghost Boys practiced their scary tricks_

_One had a bad aim, and then there were six_

_Six Little Ghost Boys talked of when they were alive_

_One cried hysterically, and then there were five_

_Five Little Ghost Boys went intangible through the floor_

_One got stuck halfway down, and then there were four_

_Four Little Ghost Boys went to rest at the cemetery_

_One got locked inside his coffin, and then there were three_

_Three little ghost boys went up to enjoy the view_

_One was knocked down by the wind, and then there were two _

_Two Little Ghost Boys pestered a human for fun_

_The human's plasmicgun shot one, and then there was one_

_One Little Ghost Boy was captured when he tried to run_

_The humans disintegrated him, and then there were none_

"Wow," Sam said to herself, "No wonder ghosts are so macabre. They start them off early."

She stared at the poem a while longer. Dan would probably find this poem rather funny. Wait, Dan was full ghost though, wasn't he? He would have been raised on this rhyme. Danny hadn't, though. He probably would have thought it was funny, too.

Sam fiddled with her ring as she looked out her window. Of all the rooms in this mansion, she just had to have the one that faced the water. That's where she last saw Danny, struggling against the water. No! That was all over now! She was not going to think about that damned kayaking incident again!

Oh, why did he insist on going kayaking? Why did that current have to be so strong? Danny, please forgive her! She didn't know! Damn it! Stop thinking about Danny! The sound of the dinner bell helped her follow that command.


	3. Chapter 3

**I**

The roast chicken and potatoes were well received by the party, though Sam passed on the meat. Dan would have enjoyed his dinner more thoroughly if Lunch Lady hadn't insisted on monitoring his every move.

"Another leg, sir?" she'd ask, "A handsome man like you needs a lot of protein to keep up those strong muscles, sir!"

Each time she would comment to him, Box Ghost would glare, while Sam would giggle into her napkin. The rest of the party were entertaining themselves with each other's conversation. Vlad and Skulker continued to talk about their safari twenty years back; Inspector Walker and Dr. Spectre were engaged in a conversation about the psychology of crime, with occasional remarks made by Princess Dora; and Johnny continuously flirted with Sam all throughout dinner, while Dan glared at him. Finally, desert was served.

"Strawberry, or raspberry, sir?"

Johnny didn't even look at the cheesecakes Box Ghost was offering.

"Raspberry," he replied, curtly, "Deathly allergic to strawberry."

"Oh, really," Dan commented, piercing the strawberry on his plate with his fork.

"That's right, deary!" Lunch Lady chimed in, "You eat every one of those strawberries, sir! Chockfull of vitamins they are, sir!"

Dan stifled a groan as Lunch Lady spooned on more strawberry sauce onto his cake while Sam's giggles grew louder.

"Oh, Lunch Lady," Princess Dora called, "Might I have some more strawberry sauce as well?"

"Of course, Princess!" Lunch Lady answered, "Oh, Princess, how good you look! Why, if Box Ghost here hadn't of told me, I wouldn't have recognized you!"

The princess blushed at the compliment. Finally, dinner was over and the party had moved on to the parlor. Drinks were passed around, which Johnny and Dr. Spectre helped themselves to generously. Vlad and Skulker soon moved on to the other guests. Vlad spoke with the princess of politics, while Skulker flirted with Sam. Dan was quite pleased to see Sam's uncomfortable stance as Skulker made his flirting quite clear. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady handed out drinks and coffee to the guests. Everyone had finally, started to enjoy themselves. Unfortunately, the moment would only last for a few minutes. Everyone glanced up, confused and appalled when the accusations started.

"_May I have your attention, please, everyone! May I have your attention, please! You are all guilty of the following crimes:_

_Skulker Matthew Richardson,_

_On the 9th of April, 2004, you murdered Dr. Nicolai Arnold Technus._

_Inspector William Kenneth Walker,_

_Upon the 15th day of May, 2011, you allowed Wolfgang Hans Krause, aka Wulf, to be put to death._

_Samantha Emily Manson,_

_On the 27th of August, 20, 2016, your fiancé, Daniel Andrew Fenton was killed by your doing. _

_Princess Dorthea Elizabeth Draconis,_

_On February 24th, 2003, you deliberately killed your own brother, Prince Aragon Lancelot Draconis. _

_Vladimir Ivan Masters,_

_The blood of your own daughter, Danielle Sophia Masters, has tainted your hands ever since April 7th, 2005._

_Jonathan Edward 13,_

_On November 5th, 1999, you struck and killed your girlfriend, Kitty Charlotte Hall._

_Daniel James Phantom,_

_Your grandparents, Jack Clyde Fenton and Madeline Catherine Fenton, and your mother, Jasmine Abigail Fenton, were put to death by your doing on the 16th of September, 2005. _

_Dr. Penelope Mary Spectre,_

_On the 25th of June, 2012, the death of Paulina Carlita Sanchez was your fault. _

_Agatha Ethel Boxer and Robert Paul Boxer,_

_You two are responsible for the death of Trevor Cody Youngblood on the 22nd of July, 2001. _

_Prisoners of the island, have you anything to say for your crimes?_

**II**

Sam's face was buried in her hands, covered with tears. Dr. Spectre was gulping down her drink and reaching for another. Vlad had gripped his cane so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. Princess Dora glared into space, her face twisted into that of outrage. Dan's own face mirrored her expression as he gripped tightly onto the arms of his chair. Johnny scowled while clenching his drink. Both Skulker and Inspector Walker glared at everyone in the room, mentally accusing everybody for the horrible accusations. Box Ghost had turned completely pale and Lunch Lady narrowed her eyes and gnashed her teeth.

After the voice had finished, Skulker jumped up to his feet.

"This is an outrage!" he shouted, "A most horrible joke! I am the greatest hunter of all the Ghost Zone! I demand to be treated with respect!"

"Making a false accusation against a police officer is against the rules!" Walker joined in.

"I am a man in a very important position!" Vlad shouted, standing up. "I cannot have these outrageous and entirely false accusations against my head!"

"Neither can I!" Dan shouted while handing over a box of tissues to Sam, "Whoever the joker is, here, it is most certainly not funny!"

Box Ghost made a tiny whimper before clutching his head.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself!" his wife scolded, "I can't have you losing your head! Not now!"

"Y-y-yes, deary."

"Whoever is tormenting my husband," she continued, "I suggest you stop it at once! This is not funny!"

"So," Princess Dora said softly, "You think this is a joke?"

"A most cruel joke at that!" Vlad shouted.

"That's it!" Skulker cried out, "I'm leaving! Come on, Vlad!"

Vlad limped after his friend. Johnny followed them.

"There is no way am I staying here!"

Dan grabbed Sam and pulled her after him towards the door. She made no protests.

"Neither are we."

Everyone else followed.

**III**

When they arrived at the edge of the island, they found Skulker flat on his back with a blue-skinned ghost and red-eyed ghost.

"Mr. Owen, sir?" Box Ghost asked.

The ghost turned and shook his head. He transformed himself back into Vlad Masters before everyone's astonished eyes.

"I'm half ghost," he explained as Skulker pulled himself up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Skulker motioned angrily towards a translucent, green wall.

"There's some sort of damned force field surrounding this place! Vlad and I can't fly pass through!"

"It looks like it's above us as well," Dr. Spectre pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a translucent, green dome surrounding the island. Johnny snorted.

"No stupid dome is going to stop me!"

He attempted to fly, only to land flat on his face.

"Well, I told you Vlad and I couldn't fly!" Skulker shouted at him.

"Actually," the princess retorted, "You told us you couldn't fly through."

"Same thing!"

"Have you tried breaking down the dome?" Inspector Walker asked, "Hard to imagine that a rule-breaking cyborg ghost like yourself can't break down a silly shield like this."

"He tried," Vlad responded, "We both did. This dome can apparently send your attacks straight back over to the attacker. I landed about twenty feet from where you're currently standing, Doctor."

"Oh, out of the way, you sissies!"

Dan pushed himself past the crowd and inhaled deeply. A second later, everyone had their hands to their ears as Dan released a mighty wail straight into the dome. When he had released all of the air from his lungs, Dan panted and waited for the dome to break. At first, nothing happened, then the dome retracted his wail straight back into him, knocking him backwards into the ballroom of the mansion.

"Oh, dear, sir!"

Lunch Lady quickly followed him with Box Ghost's glare following her. Before Lunch Lady could reach him, Dan leapt up to his feet held his hands out in front of him to ward her off.

"I'm fine!" he quickly said. "I'm fine!"

"Perhaps," Princess Dora suggested, "We all place our powers together to destroy it."

"An excellent idea!" Vlad quickly said, "Now, everyone hold hands! Here, Doctor, you take my left, Skulker shall take my right!"

All but Sam assembled themselves into a straight line. Vlad changed back into his ghost form as everyone unleashed their power. Inspector Walker summoned a force of purple plasma; Skulker shot several green torpedoes at the dome, Vlad shot several jolts of electricity; Princess Dora's medallion glowed as she breathed fire towards the shield, Lunch Lady threw meat patties, while her husband threw cardboard boxes towards the dome; Dan let out another wail; Dr. Spectre fired several ectobeams; and Johnny caused a dark shadow to tear at the dome.

For several moments, the combined attacks appeared to be working. The dome bent and twisted under the strain of the ghosts' forces. Suddenly, the dome bounced back into shape, sending everybody backwards into the mansion, trees, golf course, and other places on the island. Inspector Walker was forced backwards into Sam, sending them both flying into the Jacuzzi.

"A man can't keep an Inspector locked up inside an island forever!" a dripping Inspector shouted, "That's against the rules!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't suppose," Dr. Spectre asked, pouring herself another drink, "The human girl could swim over to the mainland?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked, "The sea's at least five miles long. I wouldn't be able to swim half that distance!"

"What about a bonfire, sir?" Lunch Lady asked.

"A wild bonfire's against the rules!" Inspector Walker insisted.

"Besides," Vlad pointed out the window, "With those storm clouds rolling in, I doubt we'd be able to make one last, anyway."

"What I would like to know," the princess said, "Is where that voice came from."

"Funny," Lunch Lady commented, "It came on about a few seconds after we put that CD in."

"CD?" Dan inquired.

"Oh, yes, deary! The Owens instructed us to put a CD in the stereo."

"I didn't hear any music," Johnny insisted.

"Where'd you put it in?" Dan asked.

"Box Ghost! Don't just stand there being a lazy bum! Show the handsome, young man where the stereo is!"

Dan and Box Ghost turned a deep red as Lunch Lady screamed. Box Ghost led Dan to the stereo. A minute later, the voice came back.

"_May I have your attention, please, everyone! May I have your attention, please! You are all guilty of the following crimes:"_

It was quickly cut off by a thud in the next room.

"Um, Ms. Lunch Lady?" Dan called out, "I think your husband fainted!"

"Damn it," Lunch Lady cursed, "Not again."

"I'm alright, sir!" Box Ghost replied, "Just got dizzy, that's all."

"Go to bed if you're going to be so useless!"

"Yes, darling!"

The sound of running footsteps were soon heard. A confused Dan joined the group in staring at Lunch Lady.

"Poor man," she sighed, "His heart's not as it used to be. Not ever since-"

She turned red and quickly stopped talking.

"Ever since," Princess Dora guessed, "Youngblood died?"

Lunch Lady refused to speak.

"How were you summoned anyway?" Princess Dora continued.

"By an agency of course, Princess. Didn't your Owen friends tell you this?"

"I don't believe I've ever known anyone named Owen."

"Neither do my parents," Sam chimed in, "But they insisted that I come here anyway."

"I was under the impression Owen was an employee of mine," Vlad volunteered.

"I was told Owen had some information for me regarding a private matter," Dan stated.

"This was a party!" Johnny screamed.

"A hunting party!" Skulker lamented.

"Owen wanted me to cheer up his wife," the doctor joined in.

"Reporting a false crime, like Owen did, is against the rules!"

The princess interrupted the inspector's rant.

"So, basically, we all have no idea who Owen is. What about our charges?"

"Ridiculous!" Skulker snorted.

"I don't know what Owen's talking about," Johnny sneered, "It wasn't my fault!"

Vlad stared sadly out the window while Sam cast her eyes to her shoes.

"I see," Princess Dora continued, "Well, I would like to make clear that Aragon brought his death upon himself. He was a cruel prince to our kingdom, treated everybody horribly. My husband, Ghostwriter and I helped several of the townspeople escape Aragon's clutches. When my brother found out, he ordered Fright Knight to kidnap Ghostwriter so that he might be sentenced to death. Had I not arrived just in time, Aragon would have killed Ghostwriter. I only killed Aragon to save my love."

Everyone was silent, and then Inspector Walker cleared his throat.

"About this Wulf business," he said, "An old man was robbed and killed. Against the rules, of course. It was quite obvious that Wulf was the criminal. So, I had him arrested and he was sentenced to death. His own fault for breaking the rules."

"Of course," Dan snorted.

Inspector Walker glared at him.

"What about you, Phantom?" he challenged, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did not kill my own mother and grandparents. The house was set on fire in the middle of the night when I was a kid. I woke up, smelled smoke, and started running. The next day, the fire chief said I left the oven last night when I know damned well that I didn't! Owen has no idea what he's talking about."

He turned and stared out the window as the detective snorted.

"Sure, you didn't leave the oven on," he muttered.

Sam glared at him.

"Stop that! He told you what happened! It wasn't his fault!"

"That's what he says!" the Inspector retorted.

"Enough!" Princess Dora commanded.

"Owen told the truth," Vlad sighed.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I killed her," Vlad continued, softly, "My own daughter."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he told his tale.

"We went out to the beach together. Danielle went out for a swim while I watched her. My attention was distracted for a moment, but it was long enough. I heard her cry to me for help. I swam as fast as I could, but I was too late. They never recovered her body."

Dr. Spectre patted his hand, her face full of pity.

"There now," she soothed, "It's always hard when a parent loses a child."

"Or a fiancé," Sam murmured.

"What was that?" Skulker asked.

Sam's face turned red.

"Look," Dan intervened, "If she doesn't want to talk about-"

"We went kayaking together," Sam interrupted, "Danny let me pick the direction to go. I wanted to go to a certain current and he agreed."

Her eyes teared up and her voice began to choke.

"I didn't know how strong the current was," she sobbed, "The kayak went under. Danny grabbed me and managed to get me to shore, but he couldn't get himself up. I tried to help him, but the current pulled him away from me!"

The tears fell freely as she sobbed into her hands. Dr. Spectre looked at her with pity, but made no move to comfort her. She turned her attention back to the grieving Vlad.

"Well," Skulker sighed, "If we're all going to confess our sins, than so shall I. I killed the man, alright. Asked him to design a new electric hunting weapon for my armor. He made me swear not to use it until he could patent it. I did, but only to get him to build it. After it was done, I used it. What's the point of having a toy if you can't play with it? He got mad, we got into an argument, and I used the weapon against him in the heat of the moment."

"You killed him on purpose?" Dr. Spectre asked, astonished.

"That's against the rules!" Inspector Walker screamed.

"Oh?" Skulker shot back, "And what's with this Polly business?"

"Paulina," Dr. Spectre corrected, "She was a patient of mine and she committed suicide. Not my fault she was beyond help."

"Wasn't there something in the papers about you talking about her to your secretary?" the princess asked.

Dr. Spectre's face turned red as she glared at the royal figure.

"Has Bertrand been spreading lies again?" she asked, sarcastically, "He's the one that talked, not me!"

"As for that Youngblood incident, Princess," Lunch Lady said, "He was a friend of my daughter, so, we invited him to a cookout. Unfortunately, the food was tainted with E. coli and he died of food poisoning."

"Didn't Youngblood's brother," Dan asked, "Accuse you of purposely undercooking the meat?"

"Of course I didn't!" Lunch Lady screamed, "It's a damned lie!"

"Hey, what about 13?" Inspector Walker asked, "He hasn't said a word at all!"

"What's to say?" Johnny shrugged, reaching for more scotch, "It's Kitty's own fault she's dead, not mine! I did not kill her, she killed herself."

"Suicide?" asked Dr. Spectre.

"Mistook her for that guy she was cheating on me with," Johnny corrected, "What was his name, Bash? Smash? Something like that. Kitty was sleeping with him, so I decided to teach him a lesson. I saw him leave his house, and I ran over him. Only, I didn't run over him, I ran over Kitty wearing his hoodie. Oopsies."

"Oopsies?" Vlad screamed, "You killed your own love, and all you can say is 'Oopsies?'"

"Well," Johnny replied, "If she hadn't cheated on me, she wouldn't have died, now would she?"

"You're a monster!" Sam cried out in disgust.

Johnny shrugged.

"Hey, I am what I am. Take it or leave it, babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Sure thing, dollface," he smirked.

Before Johnny realized what was happening, Dan had tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a jackass," Dan growled, "You wouldn't have been tackled, now would you?"

"Get off of me!"

"Apologize to the lady!"

"The lady?" Sam warned.

Skulker and Inspector Walker tore the two apart.

"Enough!" the inspector shouted, "Starting a fight is against the rules!"

"Not to mention foolishness," the princess snapped.

Lunch Lady immediately began making a fuss over Dan.

"He didn't hurt now, did he, deary?"

While Dan tried to brush Lunch Lady off, Johnny stalked over back to his drink and gulped it down in one swallow.

"What the-?" he gasped, "Oh no!"

He started gasping and choking as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Ebby-Ben!" he choked. "Ebby-Ben!"

Dr. Spectre and Skulker ran over to him as he collapsed on the floor.

"What's wrong!" Dr. Spectre screamed, "Are you alright?"

"Does he look alright?" Skulker screamed back.

Johnny's face turned blue as he continued to choke. Finally, his body grew limp. The wheezing finally ceased. Everyone stared with a mixture of shock and horror at the dead man.

**Somehow, I don't think I got the coking scene right. It's just not as dramatic as I wanted it to be. Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I**

For several moments, they continued to stare at the body. Finally, Lunch Lady cleared her throat.

"He's not, you know, is he?"

Skulker let go of the arm he was holding, letting the limb drop to the floor. Dr. Spectre nodded her head while placing the body gently on the ground.

"He's dead," she whispered, eyes still wide with shock.

"It was the drink-" Sam murmured.

"I did nothing with that drink!" Lunch Lady shouted.

"Nobody's accusing you," Vlad soothed, "But the girl has a point. What was wrong with the poor man's drink?"

"And what was it he was trying to say?" Dan asked, "What's an Ebby-Ben?"

"Epi Pen," the doctor corrected.

They all looked at the pen she had pulled out from the dead man's pockets, along with a crack pipe and several empty plastic baggies.

"He was trying to say 'Epi Pen.' It's often used to counteract against allergic reactions."

"Didn't he say something about being allergic to some berry?" Princess Dora inquired.

"Strawberries," Inspector Walker replied, curtly, "He's been in my jail a few times, and his allergy is on record."

"But I didn't give him strawberries, sir!" Lunch Lady wailed.

"Nobody said you did," the princess replied.

"His drink smells like strawberries," the doctor said, accusingly.

She took a sip from his glass.

"Tastes like it, too."

"But I didn't give him strawberries!"

"Who had the strawberry cheesecake?" Princess Dora asked, "I know I did."

Dan, Vlad, and Skulker replied that they too had strawberry cheesecake.

"You're saying," Inspector Walker asked, "That someone deliberately put strawberries in his drink and tried to kill him? That's against the rules!"

"Well, he didn't put it in himself!" Dr. Spectre insisted.

"And if he did," Vlad went on, "Why try to counteract the effects?"

Dr. Spectre smiled approvingly at Vlad's quick brain.

"But, then who killed him?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're all wondering," Skulker replied.

"It wasn't me, sir! I didn't do anything to him, sir!"

Lunch Lady clapped a hand on Dan's shoulder as he stifled another groan.

"You believe me, don't you, deary?"

"I'm pretty tired now!" Dan quickly exclaimed, tearing himself from Lunch Lady's grasp, "I think I'll go to bed, and I don't need anything!"

He said the last sentence firmly enough to ensure that Lunch Lady would not be following him. Everyone else quickly assented to going to bed.

"What are we going to do about the body?" Sam asked.

"His room ought to be good enough," the inspector replied.

When both Dan and Skulker had carried Johnny to his room, everyone went into theirs. Lunch Lady stayed behind to clean up the mess.

**II**

Inspector Walker laid down in his bed. Though he was exhausted, he could not fall asleep. He thought about that case with Wulf. Out of all of Inspector Walker's cases, the Wulf case had bothered him the most. He remembered the hairy ghost attempting to plead his innocence. Unfortunately for him, nobody understood a word he said.

Inspector Walker was certain that Wulf would get a life sentence. He was very much surprised when the judge sentenced Wulf to death. Wulf was surprised as well. He remembered the devastated look on his face. What was Bullet's expression when he heard of it? Damn that Bullet. It was all his fault.

**III**

As the princess unbraided her hair, she smiled at the thought of Ghostwriter. Thoughtful, generous, and intelligent. It was quite easy to see why he was so lovable. And Prince Aragon had nearly destroyed him. What was the weapon again? Oh, yes. A club. She remembered that it was a heavy, wooden club that had finally ended Prince Aragon's tyranny. Yes, he had deserved to die.

**IV**

"What's gone and happened here?"

Lunch Lady glanced at her husband before turning back to the dishes.

"That young man died. Everyone said it was strawberries, but I didn't put strawberries in that drink!"

"Somebody killed him?"

"Well, it wasn't me!"

"I never said it was you, darling. Maybe it was that hothead."

"Don't you accuse that poor dear! He wasn't anywhere near the beastly boy!"

Box Ghost flinched as Lunch Lady glared at him.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" she demanded, "You never take your medicine when you're supposed to. You want to die of a heart attack?"

"I'll take my medicine."

Lunch Lady watched him run down the hall. She sighed. She loved that man to death, but he could be an idiot sometimes. Why, he almost told about that Youngblood business. It was all an accident, of course. But, he had to be careful with himself or they'll both go straight to prison for it.

Youngblood. That was a beastly boy. Always teasing and tormenting poor Box Lunch. All she wanted to do was teach him a lesson. How is it that she was supposed to know that boy had a low immune system when no one told her, she'd like to know! Poor Box Ghost nearly died himself when he what happened. Poor man. His heart hasn't been the same since. Has he taken his medicine yet? He never takes his medicine when he's supposed to.

**V**

"_Guess who's home early!"_

_Dan looked up in surprise at his smiling grandmother. _

"_Maddie!" Grandpa cried out, "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"_

"_The convention ended early. Don't mind fixing dinner for me, I already ate." _

_They had already eaten as well. Dan had placed his mother's meatloaf into the oven, and they ate that. _

"_Where's Danny?"_

"_Sleeping over at Tucker's," Mom answered. _

_Grandma gave out a yawn and exclaimed her intentions to go to bed. An hour later, everyone followed her. Dan sat up in bed and sniffed the air. Smoke? Great. What did Grandpa blow up this time? Then he heard the screams. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Dan get out! Get out of the house!" _

"_Mom!" _

_Dan had already jumped out of bed. When he opened the door, he stared in horror at the flames in front of him. The smoke clouded his vision and entered his throat. He coughed. _

"_Get out!" his mother choked. _

"_Where are you!"_

_Where was she? Where was Grandma and Grandpa? Where was he? He took a few steps forward, using the wall as a guide. The wall turned into a banister. He was near the steps. _

"_Mom!" he continued to choke. _

_She didn't answer. Is she out? He went down the stairs. The door! It's wide open! She made it out! _

"_Mom!"_

_He started to fly toward it, but he was forced back by plasmicenergy. He looked up. A silloute with red eyes cackled menacingly at him. Who was he? The figure lunged and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Whenever Dan tried to go intangible, a shock of ectobeams coursed through his body. He reached for something. Anything! His fingers found something! He didn't know what it was, but he swung it at the intruder. As soon as he did, a BANG! came out of the weapon. Grandpa's plasmicgun! The creature cried out in pain, allowing Dan the time he needed to escape. He flew out and searched for his mom. Where was she? _

"_Mom!" _

_Then he saw her, her shadow actually, inside the house, not moving. _

"Mom!"

Dan shot straight up in bed, panting and covered in cold sweat.

**VI**

Vlad stared out into the Casper Sea. The waves crashed against the rocks as the thunder roared outside.

"No, it wasn't storming," he murmured, "It was sunny."

Danielle's laughing face replayed in Vlad's mind for the millionth time that night. She gasped in delight as the waves splashed her bare belly showing through her bikini. How old was she? Twelve? Thirteen? Certainly much too young to be wearing a bikini, but he had let her anyway. Her laughter was heard farther and farther away from him as she swam into the sea. That's where she is now, in the sea.

Are you still laughing, Danielle? Are you still playing in the sea? Or are you playing in the clouds now with the other angels? Are you still wearing that cup-caked bikini? You're much too young for it, you know. Do the angels mind?

**VII**

Shut up, you damned water! You're partly to blame too, you know! It was you that killed him, too! Sam tossed and turned as the waves did outside. The waves took Danny. The rapids pulled him away too fast. His ghost powers had managed to keep her alive. She remembered how tired and strained he looked as he clutched her under his arm, trying to keep her head above water. He used his tail and free arm to fight against the currents. When his tail became tired, he transformed it back into legs, but they were tired too.

He was tired when he had taken her to shore. He grabbed a nearby branch while she looked for a sturdier support. She wasn't quick enough. The feeble branch snapped and carried him away. She killed him. And yet, Sam couldn't understand why Dan would still want to be friendly towards his uncle's murderer.

**VIII**

So, he lost his temper with the man, so what? Losing one's temper isn't a crime, is it? Did that silly doctor really expect Skulker not to test out his new toy? And just where does this Owen get off accusing Skulker like this anyway? Skulker paced his room, attempting to calm himself with no avail.

At least he didn't care one iota about the doctor. At least he didn't kill someone in cold-blood like that Johnny chap. Skulker wasn't exactly too certain if Johnny really was telling the truth about that "accident" story. More likely that Johnny knew that was his girlfriend and ran her over on purpose. Wait a minute, what's this?

Skulker stopped pacing and looked at the plague on his mantel. _Ten Little Ghost Boys_. He had forgotten about this rhyme. Strange though. The poem's missing two lines.

**IX**

_Hey, Bertrand! Anymore whiskey? Thanks! Paulina again? Yes, Bertrand. It was Paulina. Ugh. She hates that little bitch. Such a whiny, stuck up, snob! So this Lancer guy went and failed you yet again! Boo-freaking-hoo! Yeah, yeah, Valerie's a bitch; Dash is cheating on you with several girls. Humph! Welcome to my world. Yeah, I'll have another drink. Thanks, Bertrand. It's called life, honey! Yeah, I'm sure this Lancer guy thinks that you're fricking stupid. You're getting Ds and Fs in his class? What else is he going to think about you?_

_Who's knocking on the door, Bertrand? The press? What for? What? What is this shit? Paulina's not dead! I just had a session with her an hour ago! She was fine! Suicide? What? I did not say that about her! That was all lies (Bertrand, what did you tell them?)! Yes, I am very saddened to hear about this news. Paulina was such a beautiful girl (What did you tell them, Bertrand!). Her family's suing me? Of course not, that is just nonsense (Why wasn't I told about this, Bertrand?). _

_It was your fault, Doctor!_

_Shut up, Bertrand!_

_You know it was, Doctor!_

_Shut up!_

_Doctor!_

_Doctor!_

"Doctor, wake up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I**

Dr. Spectre gasped in shock as Lunch Lady stood over her.

"Terribly sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but it's Box Ghost! Something's wrong with my husband, ma'am!"

"Well," Dr. Spectre said, getting out of bed, "I'm really a psychologist, not a general practitioner, but I'll see what I can do. Where is he?"

"I put him into his bed, ma'am."

Five minutes later the doctor and the maid stood in the room. One weeping uncontrollably, while the other made sympathetic gestures to her.

"Was it heart, ma'am? He never takes his medicine on time."

"Like I said, I'm not a general practitioner, so I can't really say."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Where," the doctor asked, "Did you find him?"

"On the stairs, ma'am," Lunch Lady sobbed, "A bell rang for some fresh towels and Box Ghost went to give them to Skulker. I found him halfway up the stairs when I woke up to make breakfast. The towels were spilled everywhere!"

"Mind you, this is only a guess," Dr. Spectre told her, "But if what you say about his medicine and the towels is correct-"

"It is, ma'am!"

"Then I'm guessing he forgot his meds last night and had a heart attack on the stairs."

"But, that doesn't make sense, ma'am. He's been on the stairs before with no trouble, even without his medicine!"

"Like I said," Dr. Spectre shrugged, "It's only a guess."

**II**

"You have the rhyme in your room, too?" Sam asked Dan.

Dan smirked as Sam told him how she thought the rhyme was rather horrid.

"Ghosts are supposed to be horrid," he replied, "We're raised that way. After all, some of us used to be human and died horribly.

Sam shuddered.

"Are we talking about that nursery rhyme?" Princess Dora asked, "I've got it too, but it's missing four lines."

"Mine's missing two," Skulker grunted.

"Excuse me, everyone."

Everyone turned their heads towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry to inform you all, but Box Ghost died last night. It's believed to be from a heart attack, although I am not certain."

"It's all your fault!"

Lunch Lady pointed an accusing finger in Skulker's direction.

"Me?" he demanded, "What do I have to do with this?"

"If you hadn't have wanted those damned towels my husband would still be alive!"

"Towels? What are you talking about, you crazy old bitch? I didn't want any towels!"

"Then why did you ring for them, I'd like to know!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't ring for any damned towels!"

"You know," Inspector Walker said, casually, "Telling lies is against the rules. And so is reporting a false crime."

He glared at Lunch Lady.

"Now, everyone just calm down," the princess commanded, "What towels are you talking about, Lunch Lady?"

Lunch Lady repeated her story while Skulker insisted he did not want any towels.

"No one is accusing you," Princess Dora snapped at him, "But it seems odd, isn't it?"

"Two deaths in one night," Dan commented.

"Well, they sent their victims to heaven, and now it's their turn," Vlad insisted.

"I sent no one to heaven, sir!"

"Then why is your husband dead?"

Princess Dora called for order again.

"Don't you see what's going on?" she insisted, "Johnny 'lost his voice' last night by choking to death; and now Box Ghost has gone and 'scared himself' into a heart attack!"

"Just like the rhyme!" Sam observed.

"That rhyme," Inspector Walker said, "Is just a fairy tale. Pure Mother Goosery."

"Skulker," Princess Dora continued, "You commented just a moment ago that last night you noticed two lines were missing from the poem in your room. When was this?"

"Last night? Around 11-o'clock."

"When were the towels called for?"

"Two in the morning, princess. I thought it was rather odd that anyone would want a shower at two in the morning, princess."

"And I noticed the four lines missing this morning at seven."

"But," Sam interjected, "The rhyme was completely fine before we went to dinner."

"And now?"

Dan, who had gone up to his room to check on the poem, spoke up.

"And now four out of twenty lines are missing."

"When are we leaving again?" Dr. Spectre asked.

"Oh, don't you idiots understand?" Vlad demanded, "We're never leaving! We all did wrong, and now we're all going to pay for it!"

"I didn't kill anybody," Dan insisted.

"Neither did I!" the detective shouted.

"Owen is playing a sick game, sir!"

"That's another point I wish to bring up," the princess interrupted, "Has anyone noticed the initials? U. N. Owen. aka unknown?"

"Well," Dan barked, "When I get a hold of 'Unknown' he's going to be for some major pain!"

"And he suppose he or she find you first?" Sam asked.

"I've got this."

Dan pulled out his plasmicgun. Everyone except Sam flung themselves back away from him.

"How long have you had that?" demanded Skulker.

"Bringing unregistered weapons is against the rules!"

"It was my grandfather's. It's saved my life several times and it'll save it again this time."

"And why did you feel the need to bring a gun?" the doctor glared at him.

"That personal matter I was talking about last night? My parents were killed that night. Owen claimed he knew the killer and he was going to deliver him into my hands. That's why I have my gun and that's why I'm stuck here!"

"And you expect us to believe that?" Inspector Walker sneered, while Dr. Spectre continued to glare.

"Oh, and I'm the only one here who's got a weapon on this island?"

"Owen's got to be around here somewhere," Skulker said, quickly changing the topic, "This is a small island. He can't be hiding too far."

"Or she," said the princess.

"I say," Skulker said, ignoring her, "We go search for him. Who's with me?"

"I'll look," Dan volunteered.

Inspector Walker also joined in.

"Vlad?"

"No, thank you," he sighed, "I wish to be by myself for a while."

"Dr. Spectre, Miss Manson, and myself shall go together while you boys put on your search," Princess Dora said.

"And I'll clean, sir!"

"How is that supposed to help us?" Sam asked.

"Right then," Skulker said, "You ladies search inside. The fellows shall search outside."

**III**

"Anything on the golf course, Phantom?" Inspector Walker inquired.

Dan shook his head.

"Clubs, golf balls, golf holes, everything but a hiding spot for Owen. Where's Skulker?"

"I'm right here."

Skulker became tangible again.

"We can't fly, but we can still use our other powers. For what?"

"The rhyme?" Dan asked.

"What about the rhyme?"

"The five ghosts that went through the floor? One got stuck, remember? If the princess is right-"

"I still say the rhymes nothing but a dead end," Inspector Walker insisted.

"Well, now where do we go?" Dan asked.

"We haven't checked the garage," Skulker suggested.

The garage was very small. In actuality, it wasn't much more than a tool shed. Searching it was quite simple.

"Nothing," Inspector Walker sighed.

"Not one damned thing," Dan joined in.

"I've been thinking," Skulker started, "About that 'towel' incident. Dan, last night you mentioned there was something about a boy dying of undercooked food?"

"Yeah," Dan replied, "Kid had a low immune system and died of food poisoning. Rumor had it, though, was that the kid was bugging some other kid and the parents weren't too pleased. They invited the bully to a cook-out and purposely undercooked the food. Again, that's a rumor."

"Suppose it's not?" Skulker continued, "Suppose it's the truth. Remember what Box Ghost was acting like last night after that voice went on? Scared stiff, the poor fellow was. That wife of his certainly wasn't helping. Remember what she said about him having a poor heart? She didn't say that in Box Ghost's presence. And that towel business of hers. Again, we have nobody else's word that it happened except her own."

"What are you talking about?" Inspector Walker asked.

"My bet is that Lunch Lady poisoned the lad, alright. Maybe she meant to kill him, maybe she didn't, I don't know. That doesn't matter. The boy died anyway. Lunch Lady manages to get Box Ghost to hush up for several years. Suddenly, Owen brings up this mess again and Box Ghost is about to crack!"

"So Lunch Lady kills Box Ghost? That's against the rules!"

"That doesn't make sense," Dan said.

"Why not?" Skulker demanded, "Quite obvious to anyone that Lunch Lady wears the pants in that marriage."

"And Johnny 13?" Dan asked, "How do we explain that one?"

"Lunch Lady had access to strawberries."

"But why kill him? What's Johnny got to do with Lunch Lady?"

"You got mad at him last night," Inspector Walker replied, "And Lunch Lady was all over you last night, as well."

Dan blushed while the two men laughed.

"Oi," Skulker joked, "Maybe she offed her husband to marry you!"

The laughter grew louder. Dan growled as his face became redder.

**IV**

"Wow," Dr. Spectre said, "I wouldn't want to be locked up in that safe."

The ladies looked amazed at the human-sized metal safe in the living room.

"Is it even open?" Sam asked, while holding the red curtain that hid the safe.

Princess Dora tried the handle.

"Locked up tight," she muttered.

"Well, I don't see anything else," Dr. Spectre said, "Let's keep going. First, I need to get more whiskey."

After the doctor had gotten her whiskey, the girls continued their search throughout the house with few results.

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed, "Listen to this!"

She knocked against the wall. The sound was softer than that of the other walls.

"A hollowed space!" the princess exclaimed.

Suddenly, the wall opened up. Lunch Lady stared back at the surprised group.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

"What's the suitcase?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I'm moving into the extra guest room, ma'am. I don't exactly like sleeping with a dead body, ma'am."

"Wait," Dr. Spectre said, "This leads to the servant's quarters?"

"That's right, ma'am. There's a button here that you push and this wall goes up. See ma'am?"

They watched as Lunch Lady demonstrated. They left disappointed.

"Well," Princess Dora sighed, "I see no hiding place for Owen. I'm going outside to see how the gentlemen have been faring."

"You know," Dr. Spectre said, after the princess had left, "I'd watch it if I were you, Sam."

"Excuse me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is I'd watch that boyfriend of yours."

"Boyfriend?"

"Dan?"

"We're friends, but not that way!" Sam insisted, "We're just friends!"

"How long have you known him?"

"He lived in my town for a year."

"And after that?"

"Well, I don't know. He's been all over the place for nine years."

"Nine years is enough to lose track of someone. Remember, he's a ghost."

"So are you," Sam shot back.

"True, but he also has a gun. If there's one thing weaker than a human, my dear, it's a human in love."

Sam glared at her before turning away.

"I warned her," Dr. Spectre sighed, pouring another drink.

**V**

"What about the princess?" Skulker suggested.

Inspector Walker groaned as Dan's weight shifted the rope in the detective's hands.

"Damn it, what the hell is he doing down there?" he muttered.

"You didn't answer me."

"The princess," the inspector groaned again, "Is a law-abiding woman. She has to be. She runs a kingdom, for heaven's sakes!"

"All of that power might go to her head! You know the phrase, 'Like father, like son?' Suppose that's true for brother and sister. Prince Aragon was a bastard, there's no doubt about that. The princess saved the kingdom alright. But, after years on the throne, suppose she's not content with ruling her kingdom. She wants to rule the world! She'll start by executing all of us 'murderers!' You saw how she sits there, commanding us all in the house!"

Inspector Walker groaned again as Dan signaled to be pulled up. Skulker went behind Inspector Walker to help with the rope.

"I still say," the detective panted, "That you've got the wrong suspect. She follows the rules!"

"She makes up the rules!" Skulker insisted.

"I can't believe it!" Dan panted, climbing up the edge of the cliff.

"You found Owen's hiding spot?" Inspector Walker asked.

"No! I can 't believe that this island is nothing but rocks, but there's not a damned crack for even a cockroach to hide in!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Inspector Walker sighed.

"About my theories?" Skulker smirked.

**VI**

Sam spotted Vlad sitting on the edge of a cliff looking out to the sea. Vlad turned his head, then turned back to the waters.

"Samantha," he sighed, "Find anything."

"No, we didn't."

Vlad took his cane from a nearby rock allowing Sam to sit down on it.

"We'll find some way to get off," Sam tried to sound assuring.

"You don't get it, poor girl. You're so young, how can you get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I killed my daughter," Vlad sighed, "She's in heaven because of me. And now it's my turn."

"It was an accident," Sam said, remembering about Danny.

Vlad had apparently been able to read her mind.

"Daniel's death was an accident, too, wasn't it?"

Sam didn't say anything. Vlad smiled.

"You see, dear girl, it's easy for other people to tell you it wasn't your fault. It was only an accident. But, they don't understand."

"You still blame yourself," Sam finished, softly, "But, Dan doesn't blame himself."

"Doesn't he? Do you know that for a fact?"

Sam didn't. She looked out into the water; pictures of Danny struggling against the waves ran through her mind.

"Danny's in heaven because of me," she said to herself.

"I wonder," Vlad murmured, "If I shall ever be lucky enough to join Danielle up in heaven when this Owen person comes for me. I shan't count on it though."

Sam gazed in amazement at him. How can he be so willing to give up to death? Danny wouldn't- No, that wasn't true. Danny did give up. Because of her. She wore him out. Dan wouldn't give up, though! Why was she thinking about Dan so soon?

"Owen will be stopped!" Sam insisted, trying to force her mind into another topic, "We won't put up anymore of this from him."

"So young," Vlad muttered, sympathetically, "You don't understand."

Sam got up from her seat and walked back towards the house. As she did, she passed Dr. Spectre heading towards Vlad with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in her hand.

**VII**

"There's no place for Owen to hide," Dan said before lunch, "But damn it, he's got to be hiding somewhere."

"Are you sure?" Princess Dora asked.

Skulker glared at her.

"Remember this 'Unknown' I mentioned this morning? Suppose one of us is unknown?"

"I knew it!" Skulker jumped into the air in triumph, "I told the both of you!"

"Sit your ass down," Dan growled, "You're making a fool of yourself."

"But, then, who's Unknown?" Sam asked.

Dr. Spectre said nothing, but glared at both Dan and Skulker.

"Well, whoever is," Inspector Walker quipped, "He's not following the rules!"

"Lunchtime!" Lunch Lady shouted out.

When everyone had filed into the dining room, Skulker noticed the seat beside him was empty.

"Where's Vlad gone to?" he asked.

"I saw him on one of the cliffs," Sam said, "He was looking out into Casper Sea."

"Can you hear the lunch bell from there?" the princess inquired.

"I'm not sure, princess," Lunch Lady poured a pool of gravy onto her plate, "Shall I fetch him, princess?"

"I'll go get him," Sam volunteered.

"No!"

Everyone stared at the doctor. Lunch Lady's continued spooning gravy onto Skulker's plate, not noticing that his entire area was now nothing but gravy.

"Um, I mean," Dr. Spectre frantically searched for an excuse, "I dropped some confidential notes on the path to the cliff, and I don't want anyone to see them! I'll go get him while I'm searching for my notes."

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!" Skulker shouted.

"Oh, dear me, sir! I apologize, sir! Let me get you a new plate, sir!"

Dr. Spectre walked out. A few minutes later, she came back in with a pale face.

"How about some more broccoli, deary!" Dan's face was buried into his hands while everyone chuckled into their napkins, "Veggies are good for handsome, strong men like you, deary! Why, ma'am! Whatever's the matter, ma'am?"

As soon as everyone saw the doctor's face, they knew what was the matter.

"He's dead," she murmured, "Killed. Back of the head. Angel statue. No! Cherub! That's what it's called."

Princess Dora phased through the ceiling into her room to check on the rhyme. When she phased back, again, everyone knew what she was going to say.

"The next two lines," she gasped, "They're gone!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I**

Sunlight streamed into the doorway as Sam opened it for Dan and Skulker. She turned her head away from the body of Vlad Masters as they carried him into his room. She heard the princess interrogating Dr. Spectre.

"Are you sure that's what killed him?"

Dr. Spectre gazed at the blood-caked statuette.

"You don't exactly need to be a mortician to that's what did him in."

"I suppose not."

Everyone continued to stare at the angel happily playing his harp while covered in blood.

"Well, then princess," Inspector Walker finally said, "I suppose your 'Unknown' person being one of us has got to be true."

"Confessing, are we?" Skulker asked as he came down the stairs.

Inspector Walker glared at him.

"But, who could it be, princess?" Lunch Lady asked, "Hard to believe anyone here would be a murderer, princess!"

"Can we rule out anyone?" Dan asked.

"It wouldn't have taken much force for a human to have struck him," Dr. Spectre glared at Sam.

"Funny," Sam rebutted, "I didn't know psychologists were able to predict how much force it takes to kill a man. Speaking from experience, Doctor?"

"And what about that Epi pen business?" Inspector Walker demanded, "How'd you know about that?"

Dr. Spectre rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! Don't you ever watch the commercials? Epi pen is widely prescribed for allergies! Only an idiot wouldn't know that!"

"That doctor can't have done it, sir! What about my husband's heart attack, sir? He never took his medicine, sir!"

"Funny how Box Ghost can't be her to back up your claims," Skulker remarked, "Where is his medicine, anyway?"

"Well, of course I threw it away, sir! I don't need it anymore, sir!"

"Of course you did," Skulker muttered.

"And what about you, sir? We've only got your word that you didn't order towels last night, sir!"

"And we've got your word that I did!"

"Telling lies is against the rules! The both of you!"

"And the strawberry cheesecake," Princess Dora murmured to herself.

"You had it too!"

"I never said I didn't. For that matter, Skulker, you and Dan had the strawberry cheesecake as well."

"And Dan's got the gun, as if having powers weren't good enough for him!" Dr. Spectre spat out.

"I told you why I had the gun!"

"On your word only!"

"So he has a gun, so what?" Sam demanded, "Owen urged him to bring the gun!"

"You seem to know a lot about that, Missy!" Inspector Walker barked, "Or should I call you Owen?"

"And just how would she know about the strawberries?" Dan countered, "She didn't even have strawberries last night! And I'm still not convinced that I'm the only one who's got a weapon here!"

"Oi, what about the princess?" Skulker accused, "She had strawberries too, and she once knew Box Ghost, so she would have known about the medicine!"

"Not to mention nobody saw me around for the next hour until lunch," Princess Dora volunteered.

"How dare you, sir! The princess wouldn't harm a fly, sir!"

"Maybe a ghost, but not a fly! Remember Prince Aragon?"

"Is anyone going to answer my weapons question?"

"Skulker's got a gun as well," Inspector Walker said, "I saw him with it when you were looking around the golf course."

"But I didn't use it! Besides, nobody was shot!"

"Yet," Dr. Spectre said.

"Who last saw Vlad?" the princess asked.

"I did," Sam said, "He was kind of weird. He kept talking about how his daughter was in heaven because of him even though her death- "

She stopped.

"Even though," Dan finished, "It was an accident."

"Like a certain oven accident, Phantom?" Inspect Walker sneered.

Dan glared at him.

"Furthermore, how do I even know you were at the golf course the whole time?"

"I could say the same about you! How do I know you and Skulker were standing right where I left you? Let's not forget Skulker was intangible when I got back!"

"I was only testing it for a few minutes!"

"How do I know you were standing beside me the whole time? Trying to trick a police officer- "

"Let's me guess, Sherlock, it's against the rules?"

"Well, princess, I didn't see the ladies after you all had left, princess."

"We didn't see you, either," Dr. Spectre glared at Lunch Lady, "And how do we know the human's telling the truth? She could have killed him!"

"So could you!" Sam shot back, "And what was with that 'confidential notes, shit? Like anybody really believes that?"

"I think," Princess Dora finally intervened, "We all get the point. Nobody, except for those who are dead, can be exempt from suspicion. Now, what I suggest we do, is find a way off the island."

"Frostbite's not coming for another week, princess."

"How about a bonfire?" Skulker suggested.

"Which is against the rules."

"I'm going to keep searching the island," Princess Dora said, "Everyone take care, but remember what I said: Trust No One!"

**II**

"So, who do you think it is?" Sam asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Personally, I'd place my money on Walker. He's so damn strict about rules and about the punishment for breaking them."

"But, he's a police officer!"

"So? Police have gone bad before."

"So have doctors," Sam murmured.

"Dr. Spectre? Because of the strawberries?"

"Well, that. And because of that champagne bottle."

"Champagne bottle?"

"When I was walking away from Vlad, she was walking towards him with champagne and a couple of glasses. She might have drugged the champagne to make sure he didn't fight back."

"She didn't see anything about defensive wounds."

"Of course she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't want to bring attention to herself. And that notes thing?"

"That was a stupid excuse," Dan agreed, "But, I still say it's Walker. If what you say about Vlad is true, then the old man was already too far gone to be saved, poor man."

"You mean, we wouldn't have reached him in time?"

"Mentally, no. You saw how he acted at breakfast. Damned convinced he was going to die."

"Well, he was right about that."

They were silent for a few moments. They both looked out the window into the dark sky.

"It'll storm again," Dan commented, "There goes Skulker's bonfire plan."

Sam saw Dan nervously finger his gun.

"You've kept that for ten years?"

Dan nodded.

"And nothing bad has ever happened to you," she said, not really asking a question.

"I've had a few run-ins, but it's got me out of them. It'll get us out of this one, too."

"Us?"

Dan glanced over to her. He smirked at her blushing face.

**III**

"No offense, ma'am, but you're wrong about Phantom, ma'am."

Dr. Spectre fingered her shot glass.

"If I'm wrong about Dan, I'll give up drinking for good!"

"It'll do you good, ma'am," Lunch Lady remarked, sarcastically.

"Why else would he bring a gun to a friendly party?"

"A handsome young man like him needs to protect himself, ma'am. Besides, no one's been shot, ma'am."

"No, but I guarantee you, they will soon."

"If we're going to suspect people based on guns, ma'am, might I suggest that Skulker, ma'am?"

"Still mad at him about the towel thing?"

"He's lying, ma'am! I know he is, ma'am! You heard what that handsome, young man said, ma'am! That hunter went intangible for a few minutes, ma'am! Who's to know where he went off to when no one could see him, ma'am?"

"Who's to know where Dan went off to when no one could see him?" the doctor shot back, "He's a strong kind of guy. It wouldn't take him much effort to hurl that cherub into Vlad's skull."

"Neither would it take Skulker, ma'am."

"Whatever."

**IV**

"Will you give it up on the princess, already?" Inspector Walker asked as he moved his bishop.

Skulker moved his knight to G4 as he attempted to persuade the detective to see his point of view.

"She practically admits the whole thing! Remember when, who was it that said Owen was a man? Dan? Sam? Anyways, the princess corrected them and said Owen might be a she!"

"Princess Dora's not the only female on this island, you know," Inspector Walker captured Skulker's knight, "We've also got the maid, the doctor, and the human."

"Princess Dora claims she went out to look for us, but I didn't see her! Did you? This island isn't that big, you know!"

"We were behind the rocks while Phantom went looking for that hiding spot. Of course she didn't see us! But, I'm starting to like your maid theory, though."

"What, the towel thing?"

"You know, over half of the murder cases I've solved involved the spouse being the murderer. Most of the time, it's for the insurance money, new lover, whatever. But, there are some that kill just because they like to kill."

"Like a maniac?" Skulker cursed as Inspector Walker captured his bishop.

"Something like that, yeah. The doctor and I were talking about the psychology of crime. Some people, she hypothesized, are born with this urge to kill. It starts of young. You know, insects, animals, stuff like that. Then as the child becomes an adult, the urge to kill grows stronger. Some people manage it just fine. But, there are others."

"I'm not seeing how that fits in with the maid."

"The kid was bugging her kid, so she kills him. She's pleased he's dead. Maybe she tries to brush the feeling off by telling herself she's pleased the kid won't bug her kid anymore. Then, she becomes a maid. Maids are often the prime suspect when things go missing. I remember a case where a maid killed her employer after said employer threatened to fire her after some stuff went missing. Maybe she's one of those maids. She kills employers to keep the stuff she's stolen. The urge to kill rises. She likes playing God. Now, she wants to play God with us. She starts off by killing the weakest of us, that boy. Then it's her husband, then it's Vlad. Next? Well, whoever is weaker."

"The human's my bet."

"Physically, I suppose. I was talking about emotionally, like a certain alcoholic we all know."

"Hrm," Skulker growled, "I still say the idea of ruling the world has gotten to Her Highnesses' head."

"Your opinion," Inspector Walker shrugged, "Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Checkmate."

Skulker stared in amazement at the chessboard.

"What the hell?"

**V**

Princess Dora tried the safe again. Still locked tight. It's doubtful, though, that anyone would be in there. She supposed the safe was airtight. Then again, it was dangerous to suppose, especially now. She had examined everyone's possessions as they were all occupied downstairs. Nothing suspicious came up. She had examined the kitchen, the servant's quarters, everything in the house. Nothing.

She walked to the beach, checking her hand mirror every once in a while. She stopped at Vlad's rock. She stooped down and examined the area. Dan, Skulker, and Dr. Spectre would have erased any footprints with their own. Sam had already admitted to being with Vlad. Was someone else with him? She examined the rock, still looking into her mirror. She saw a short, silvery-white hair upon the rock. This was odd.

**VI**

"That's strange," Lunch Lady thought to herself, "I just had a whole package of crabmeat here. Where on earth could it have gone?"

She searched high and low the kitchen in vain for the missing crab. She grumbled in frustration.

"Now what am I to serve for dinner tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I**

"_Mom!" Dan cried out._

_A paramedic held him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, boy. Stay back! There's nothing you can do!"_

"_Mom! Let me go, Dammit! Mom!"_

_They were loading her body onto the ambulance. Again, he cried out for her. Again, the paramedic held him back."_

"_Keep still, boy! There's nothing you can do!"_

_The paramedic's words made Dan angrier. He kicked the man in the nether regions. As the paramedic dropped to the ground, Dan flew over to the stretcher. _

"_Mom!"_

_He pulled back the sheet, but his mother wasn't underneath it. In her place was Sam._

"Augh!"

Dan had rolled off of the bed, and landed hard onto his back. Wincing, he stood up massaging the pain away. He looked at the clock. Only six in the morning. Nobody would be up yet. Nobody except Lunch Lady. The storm outside had died down, but the rain was still hard. There goes another bonfire day, not that Walker would allow it.

Dan laid back into his bed. He has had that same damned nightmare for ten years, except Mom was under the sheet every time. This time it was Sam's turn. Was that an omen? Did that mean Sam would be the next to die on this cursed island? Maybe he should check on her. Idiot! It was just a dream! Suppose she was still awake! Then how would you explain yourself? The dream? She'd freak out!

Dan mentally argued with himself until the rain lulled him back to sleep. At fifteen minutes past ten, he woke up again, the rain still as hard as ever. Dan got out of bed and headed towards the poem. He smirked when he noticed two more lines were missing.

**II**

"_You know, Bullet, that's against the rules."_

_Bullet pulled off one of his famous Cheshire cat grins. _

"_You know, Walker," he quipped back, "Nocturne's been on your back for a while."_

_That was true. It had been eight months since that poor old bastard had been shot and the public was still outraged about it. So long as the public was outraged, Sheriff Nocturne was too, which he had made perfectly clear to Inspector Walker. _

"_If you aren't capable of doing your job," he threatened, "Perhaps, I can find someone else to do it!"_

_Inspector Walker knew how to do his job; what's more, he knew who killed Frederich Isak Showenhower! Unfortunately, his mama taught him that family always came first, no matter what, and that included annoying black sheep cousins!_

"_Look," Bullet continued, "You've been after Wulf anyways."_

"_For petty theft, not murder."_

"_Still against the rules."_

"_I've got no evidence, you damn well know that!"_

"_And I do. I've also got boys who know how to get evidence to where it needs to be."_

"_You mean planting? That's against the rules, you know."_

_Bullet shrugged. _

"_You want to keep your job or not?"_

_Inspector Walker didn't answer. _

"_I wonder how long it'll be until Sheriff Nocturne gets fed up."_

Inspector Walker gasped as Wulf pounded on his door.

"Walker!"

Wulf knew his name? The idiot doesn't even speak English!

"Walker, open up! Are you awake?"

Wait, that wasn't Wulf. What the hell does Phantom want?

Inspector Walker threw back the covers and cautiously cracked the door open.

"What?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"You woke me up for that?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Dan persisted.

"You know Phantom, you might live longer if you buy yourself a watch you can look at in the early morning."

"But is it early?"

Inspector Walker growled at Dan. He was in no mood to be playing guessing games.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he huffed, "It's ten-"

He stopped and stared at the clock in his room. Dan smirked at the detective's expression.

"Breakfast is usually served at eight, right?"

"Let me get my clothes on," Inspector Walker grumbled, slamming the door in Dan's face.

**III**

"Well," Skulker said, "Either she's dead, or she's a very good actress."

The detective and Dan joined Skulker in staring at Lunch Lady's body. Her eyes were wide with shock. A green arrow with a green skull at the tail stuck out of her chest. A drop of blood had trickled from the wound down to her stomach.

"Whose arrow is that?" Inspector Walker asked.

Skulker suddenly became interested at an empty tuna can stuffed into the garbage.

"Lunch Lady!"

The men looked up as the kitchen doors were pulled back to reveal a red-head in a business suit.

"Lunch-"

Dr. Spectre stared at the body.

"Well," she said, nervously, "I was going to ask why breakfast was late, but now I know."

"What is it?" Sam stuck her head inside, "What's wrong?"

Dan went to the doors to herd Sam out.

"There's nothing you can do," he repeated, "She's been killed."

"Who? Lunch Lady?"

"Arrow through the heart," Dr. Spectre observed, slowly.

"No one's answered my question," Inspector Walker insisted, "Whose arrow is that?"

"Where's the princess?" Skulker asked.

"Out there!" Sam pointed to the window.

Indeed, they saw Princess Dora on the path to the cliffs. Her head was bowed down to the road.

"It's raining cats and dogs," the doctor said, "What's she doing out there."

"Not all criminals return to the scene of the crime, I suppose," Skulker smirked.

"Is anybody going to answer my question?"

**IV**

"You know, princess," Sam said as she helped cook breakfast, "It's not really wise to go out by yourself."

"It's not really wise," Princess Dora countered, "To trust anyone on this island."

"I don't trust anyone."

"Oh no? Not even Dan Phantom?"

Sam was silent. Princess Dora smiled.

"There are," Sam said when she found her voice again, "Some cases were allies are needed."

"Allies," Princess Dora murmured, softly. "Perhaps, yes. I wonder-"

Sam looked at her puzzled. Princess Dora noticed her face.

"Just rambling to myself," she said, "Pay no attention to me, darling. You really ought to be paying more attention to the pancakes. They're starting to burn."

Sam let out an exclamation as she saw the princess was right. She hurriedly made up a new batch. As Sam plated the food, Princess Dora walked over to the pantry. She pulled out her mirror and gasped softly. Then she smiled. So, that's how it was being done. Very clever. She looked over to see Sam still plating. Princess Dora took out her pillbox and swallowed a pill.

**V**

"Well, then," Skulker smirked, "There goes your maid theory."

Inspector Walker glared at him.

"Here's another theory," he snarled, "Whoever's arrow that belongs to is our killer."

"I most certainly-"

Skulker stopped as Dan, Inspector Walker, and Dr. Spectre stared at him.

"It's your arrow?" Dr. Specter exclaimed.

"I didn't kill her!"

"I thought you only had a gun!" screamed Inspector Walker.

"I do have a gun, and I have an arrow."

"Anything else you've got?" Dan snarled.

"Anybody could have stolen it! I lock them all up in my room and I'm not there 24/7!"

"What other weapons are you hiding?" Dr. Spectre glared at Skulker.

Skulker glared back.

"You know what!" Inspector Walker shouted, "Since we all can't keep track of who's-got-what I say we search one another's rooms, grab any weapons found, and place in a locked drawer or something."

"And I suppose you'll have the key?" Dan said, folding his arms, "Besides, I am not giving up my gun!"

"Neither am I!" Skulker quipped.

"You two are the strongest amongst us. Your weapons make you stronger. Even worse, there's a human here! She's no match against the both of you!"

"Neither is she a match against you," Dan snarled.

"I'm not giving up my weapons!"

"You've got more?" Dr. Spectre asked, accusingly.

"So what if I do?"

"What are you arguing about?" Sam asked, holding a plate in each hand.

"Walker wants me to give up my gun," Dan growled.

"And my weapons!" Skulker piped in.

"It was your arrow that killed her!" Dr. Spectre reminded him.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, let's just eat," Dr. Spectre snarled, glaring at both Dan and Skulker.

**VI**

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Everyone sat silent, only breaking the quiet to ask for more butter or milk. Even though the meal was quiet, the minds weren't.

_Look at her, sitting there so high and mighty! Like we're all her subjects! Walker's a fool to think I'm responsible for this! You just look at her eyes and you know!_

_It's not even eleven yet and she's still drinking! What is that, her fifth shot? If there's anything more dangerous than a crazed ghost, it's a drunk crazed ghost! What on earth is she glaring at Dan for? She's going to make him the next victim! Not if I can help it!_

_Lunch Lady was right about him. How could I have been so blind? He's hunting for the ultimate prey and we're it! He's got all of those weapons with him just to kill us off with. Both crimes are of course against the rules! _

_Look at him, sitting there so smugly. What's he smirking about? Probably thinking about how fun it was to kill poor Lunch Lady. And the gun! Maybe Skulker was right, maybe he did steal one of the arrows just so we would pin the blame on the hunter. Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks so. At least he believes me, too! Poor human, to fall in love with a monster like him. Oh, well. I warned her. _

_I don't give a shit what that Hercule Poirot says, I'll be damned if I give up my gun! Actually, I don't give a shit about anything he says. What does he think he is playing executioner? And the way he tried to use Sam to make me give up the gun? Yeah, like I'm going to be stupid enough to leave the both of us unprotected. He'd better not even try anything with her!_

_Ugh, I can barely keep my eyes open. Has to be done though of course, it's the only way. Very clever, it was, but I can be clever, too. I just have to wait for the right moment. Dammit! I almost fell out of my chair. Should I do it yet? No. Wait. Shouldn't be much longer. Soon. Only a few more minutes. _

**VII**

"Well, I still think that gun argument is just stupid," Sam argued with Inspector Walker.

Breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned and put away.

"And that 'defenseless human' excuse? Please! Even without his gun, Dan could still kill me with his powers. I'd still be defenseless!"

"So," Dan smirked, "You think it's me?"

Sam's face became red.

"No!" she said, hastily, "I don't! I was just saying."

"Glad to see you're still on my side."

"Nobody's on anyone's side!"

Everyone turned to stare at the princess as she peeled off her sweater.

"What the hell is temperature in here?" she shouted, "Stifling hot, that's what it is!"

"Are you okay?" the detective asked.

"Is anybody okay anymore?"

She started to pace and wring her hands. They noticed Princess Dora was shaking uncontrollably.

"Here," Dr. Spectre got up, "Let me-"

"Don't touch me!"

Princess Dora grabbed the doctor's wrist and flung her over to the side. She landed with a hard thud. Dan got up in front of Sam.

"Okay, calm down," he soothed.

"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! What with him here! He's come back to kill me! He's come from the grave!"

They looked at the fire poker she was pointing at. Princess Dora sobbed into her hands.

"I'll go get her some water!"

Sam ran out of the room as Skulker and Inspector Walker tried to get the princess up to her room.

"Don't touch me you fiends! Don't you dare touch me!"

She breathed fire at the both of them, making them jump back.

"What the devil has gotten into you woman?" Skulker shouted.

"Precisely!"

Sam came back with the water. Dan grabbed the glass from her hands and gave it to Princess Dora. The princess looked terrified at the liquid.

"It's just water," he assured her.

She sobbed again.

"No!"

Everyone stared in horror as Princess Dora started convulsing violently.

"He's taking me with him! He's taking me!"

As quick as it had started, the convulsing stopped. She dropped with a loud thud onto the floor. Dr. Spectre went to examine her. She stooped down to the princess' lips to listen for breathing.

"I think," she choked out, "I think she's dead."

"Well," Inspector Walker said, gravely, "There goes your princess theory, Skulker."


	9. Chapter 9

**I**

"Dilated pupils, convulsions, hand-wringing, irritability, pacing, feeling hot," Dr. Spectre counted the symptoms on her fingers, "If this isn't a classic case of overdose, then I don't know what is."

"What do you think she overdosed on?" Inspector Walker asked.

"Hard to say. Meth, cocaine, maybe even ecstasy. Without a blood test, I can't tell, but it was definitely a stimulant."

"But those drugs are against the rules!"

"Well," Skulker said, coming down the stairs, "I don't suppose it'll be a surprise to anyone to learn the next two lines are gone."

"Did she gave any drugs with her?" Sam asked.

"I searched her person and herself. While I found Tylenol and Ambien, I didn't find any recreational narcotics on her."

"Ambien?" Dan asked.

"Prescription narcotic used to treat insomnia. And yes, Inspector, she did have a legal prescription for it. I checked the bottle."

Inspector Walker nodded his head approvingly.

"So," the detective started, "Ready to give up arms, boys?"

Dan and Skulker glared at Inspector Walker.

"I am not giving up my weapons!" Skulker shouted.

"And I'm not giving up my gun. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Inspector Walker sighed while Dr. Spectre rolled her eyes as she downed another Scotch.

"How about this," Sam suggested, "We take inventory of all of the weapons here just so we know who's got what. Nobody has to give up anything, but everyone else is at least warned."

Dr. Spectre chortled as Sam's suggestion.

"And how will that help us, dear? They'll still have the guns and we'll still be at their mercy. Or are you just trying to make your boyfriend happy?"

"Sam's advice sounds fair enough," Dan said, ignoring Dr. Spectre.

Skulker grumbled, but eventually relented.

"Well," sighed the detective, "Since no here's strong enough to hold the both of you down while we search your stuff, I suppose the human's suggestion is all we've got."

"Must I be known as the human?"

"Phantom, you first."

"With pleasure. I keep Grandpa's gun right here."

He reached for the gun, but discovered it wasn't in its holster. He searched his pockets, his seat, and eventually the entire couch.

"It's not here!" he shouted, "I keep it right in my holster, but it's not here!"

"Says you," Dr. Spectre muttered.

Sam and Inspector Walker helped him search the living room.

"Alright!" Dan glared at the room, "Who stole it? Which one of you took it?"

"How do we know it was even stolen in the first place?" Dr. Spectre asked.

"You shut up!" Sam shouted at her.

"She brings up a good point, though," Inspector Walker said, "How do we know you haven't got it anymore, Phantom!"

"I say he's hiding it in his room!" Skulker shouted.

He leapt up from his chair and bolted for Dan's room with both Dan and Inspector Walker close behind his heels. Dr. Spectre gulped down her drink and charged after them with Sam close behind.

**II**

"Satisfied?" Dan sneered.

Inspector Walker growled irritably when he had finished searching Dan. Dan and Skulker continued to glower at him as they stood there with Dan shivering in his underwear and Skulker lying on the floor with an assortment of wires sticking out of his chest. A large variety of weapons were strewn beside him, but none of them belonged to Dan.

"I don't get it," Inspector Walker grumbled, heading over to his own pile of clothes, "We've searched every room, everybody living, everybody dead, and still no plasmicgun!"

"The ladies haven't given us their report," Skulker said, stuffing his wires back inside his armor.

"You do now."

Dr. Spectre and Sam stood in the room wearing nothing but their bras and panties. Sam and Dan scanned one another, a pleased look on both of their faces.

"Sam doesn't have it, and I don't have it," Dr. Spectre continued, "Can we please put our clothes back on now?"

"So soon?" Dan smirked, still looking Sam up and down.

Dr. Spectre glared at Dan while Inspector Walker sighed.

"Yes, put your clothes back on. And as for you, Skulker-"

"What did I do?" he shouted.

"Nothing yet, but you're the only one that's armed now so, we've got no choice but to confiscate your weapons."

"You can't do that!"

Dan sprinted over to Skulker while Inspector Walker sprinted over to the weapons. Dan held Skulker down and messed with his wiring as the detective grabbed the arsenal and ran downstairs, shoving them into a drawer. He locked the drawer and came back in the room with the key. He opened a window and threw the key out.

"There!" he shouted, "Now no one can get in there!"

"I could phase through!" Skulker shouted.

Sam ran into her room and grabbed a green ball. She ran back and held the ball up so everyone could see it.

"Not when I put this portable ghost shield on, you can't!"

She ran back down and placed the ball onto the keyhole. The ball glowed as Sam pressed a button, releasing a green dome around the desk.

"Just like our own dome," Dr. Spectre commented.

"Shut up," Sam hissed.

**III**

_. There's no other possible explanation! Like he really expects us to believe that missing gun shit! He's the murderer, I can it in his eyes! And that smirk. Pfft! What's he smirking about? I tell you what he's smirking about; He's smirking about how his victims all pleaded for mercy when he killed them! I just know he killed them! He's already broken the rules by killing five of us. He'll break the rules again, I just know it!_

_She has a ghost shield, just like the shield surrounding us! Plus her boyfriend's a full ghost. She would know everything about our species! And all of those murders so far. Allergies, heart attack, blunt force trauma, arrow, overdosing. None of those are ghost attacks! A human can commit them easily enough. They're in it together, aren't they? He pretends to be missing his gun making a distraction while she kills them! Oh, I hope his plan works tonight. I can't stand being here anymore!_

_When I find out who stole my gun, there's going to be hell to pay! Of course, I already know who stole it; question is where did he hide it? How can I prove it? What does he want with it anyway? Another way to punish someone for not following the rules? No matter. I don't need Grandpa's gun to protect us. My powers will keep Sam safe enough. _

_What does the doctor want with his gun? His grandfather's gun of all things! Does she even realize that gun is all Dan has left of his family? What does she want it for? Funny how the only power I've seen her perform was that ectobeam trick when we first got here. Is she so weak of a ghost she has to resort to human ways to kill us all? Like overdosing the princess? Funny how she's 'not a general practitioner' but she knows a good deal about overdosing. Is that how she killed Paulina? _

_It's either the alcoholic or the hothead, I'm not completely sure which. One of them is hunting us down. It's probably the hothead, though. Just how dim does he think I am! I've hunted plenty of animals before, and that man is an animal if there ever was one! Then again, the doctor might be the one. She knows a lot of medical stuff, and three out of five have died from medical problems! But, I can't see her sneaking in and stealing one of my arrows. I wish had them now. What does that damned cop think he is, taking my protection! Doesn't he understand I'm the strongest here? Now he's doomed us all to either the doctor or the hothead. One of them. _

**IV**

Lunch and dinner weren't pleasant meals. Sam had offered to make dinner, but Dr. Spectre immediately shot down the idea. They searched through the kitchen and found various meats and cheeses. Dan found the bread in the refrigerator next to a pink jellied blob. They made sandwiches and ate them in silence, staring straight ahead of themselves.

After dinner had been finished, they had all gone straight up to their rooms. Inspector Walker paced the floor, mumbling to himself. Skulker stood and stared at the plague in his room. Dan sat in his bed, staring into space. Occasionally, he looked around the room as if he expected his gun to reappear in front of his very eyes. Dr. Spectre sat in a chair and glanced at the clock every now and then, her eyes as wide as the deer she had almost hit that first day. She badly wanted a drink, but shook her head to erase the thought from her mind. Sam laid down in her bed, but was unable to sleep.

"One of us," she murmured.

She had known for a while that one of them had to be the murderer, but for some reason, it hit harder now than before.

"But who?" she asked herself.

Of course she knew it was the doctor. It just had to be. She didn't know why, but she felt so vulnerable right now.

"Danny?"

She sat up in bed and looked around her. Odd. Danny's presence. She had felt him here. Could ghosts become ghosts? No, that was Dan. Danny was half ghost. His ghost half was just here. She knew it! She had felt him!

"Danny?"

She got out of bed and slowly walked around the room.

"Danny? Are you here? Do you know what's happening?"

She stopped and looked out into the water. She killed him. That's why he was here. She killed him and now he was taking her with him. They would be married. Danny would make sure of that. She would be his bride in hell.

A cold wind blew through the room. She smelled the dankness of the water. But, the window wasn't open! Why was it so cold in here? Danny! That's why! He was taking her with him! She screamed as his drowned fingers clutched tighter and tighter around her neck.

**V**

Dan was the first one to reach Sam's room. He saw her clutch her throat frantically.

"Sam! What's wrong!"

"What's happened? What's wrong with the girl?" Skulker demanded.

"Who died? Who died?" Dr. Spectre screamed out in the hall.

"Killing someone's against the rules!" Inspector Walker's voice came from the hallway as well.

Skulker turned on the lights as Dan wrapped Sam into his arms. Sam clutched onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

"He's got me! Danny's the killer! Danny's come to get me!" she wailed.

Skulker and Dr. Spectre looked strangely at both Dan and Sam.

"Another overdose?" Skulker asked.

Dr. Spectre shrugged.

"Sam, honey, calm down. No one's here to kill you," Dan soothed.

"He's choking me! He's choking me! His fingers are around my neck! Can't you see him?"

Dan looked on her neck and spotted the culprit. Sam screamed as Dan peeled the wet cloth from her neck.

"Sam, it's okay, see!"

Sam stared with a mixture of horror and confusion at the damp, red ribbon Dan held in front of her.

"The hell-?" Skulker shouted, "All this for a silly ribbon?"

Dr. Spectre cast a confused look at the ribbon.

"Strange," she murmured, but no one paid her any mind.

Sam stared at the ribbon some more.

"I thought," she said, tears running down her face, "Danny- I thought-"

"It's okay," Dan soothed, stroking her hair, "It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of that."

"Hey," Skulker said, "What happened to the detective?"

Dr. Spectre looked back into the doorway.

"We just heard him a couple of seconds ago."

"Wasn't he behind you?" Dan asked.

"Not me, her," Skulker insisted.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to know everything that goes on behind my back?" Dr. Spectre asked, sarcastically.

"The rhyme!" Sam gasped.

They looked at the plague and stared in horror as the poem's next two lines disappeared before their very eyes. Skulker ran out into the hall with Dr. Spectre right behind him.

"Stay here," Dan told Sam.

"No, please! Don't leave me here alone!" she pleaded.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine, but stay close to me."

"Oi, Dan!" Skulker called out, "Are you sure you don't have your gun?"

Dan and Sam joined the others. Dan was about to snap at Skulker before realizing why the question was needed. Sam buried her face back into Dan's chest when she saw the upper half of Inspector Walker's body peek out from the staircase with a single bullet wound at the left temple.

"The residue's pink," Dr. Specter murmured, "It's from a plasmicgun alright."

"But I don't have the gun!" Dan insisted.

Nobody countered against him, but they didn't need to. Dan already knew that no one but Sam believed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I**

_The kayak had tipped over, spilling its passengers into the water. Sam screamed out for Danny, but water reached inside her the moment she opened her mouth. She choked and coughed. She kicked with all her might, but the waves were stronger. _

"_Danny!" she choked. _

_The waves were pulling her farther down._

"_Danny!"_

_The water had reached her neck now. _

"_Da-"_

_The current cut her off. It flowed inside her mouth and nostrils. She couldn't breathe. Sam frantically scanned her surroundings, but she couldn't see. The current was too dark underneath. _

"_Sam!"_

_He was calling her! Danny was calling her! She tried to answer, but the water wouldn't let her. _

"_Sam!" _

_She felt herself being jerked just below the nape of her neck. He had clutched her collar and kicking them to the shoreline. Why wasn't he flying? He can't fly here, that's why! But why not? She struggled to remember._

"_Hang on, Sam! Hang on!"_

_She felt herself being pulled out of the water as they came to the shoreline. Sam crawled onto the grass while he boosted her up. She looked back and found him climbing up beside her. His red eyes looked into hers with concern. Red? Not green? Of course! She had come kayaking with Dan not Danny! She killed Danny, remember? But, why couldn't he fly?_

"_You okay?" he asked, panting heavily._

_She nodded. Dan you need to fly out of here! Why aren't you flying? You can't fly? But why not? You have to leave now! From what? She didn't know, but she had to! It was the only way to save him. _

_Dan crawled up to her, reaching for her. The water behind him turned white then orange! Dan looked behind him and gasped as the waves became flames. Dan fly! He can't! Why not? Someone was keeping them here! But who? The flames reached the sky and headed for them. Dan and Sam ran, but the flame was quicker. It curled around Dan's ankle and dragged him back. His nails dug into the ground as he screamed. Sam ran to help him, but a shadow pushed her away, cackling madly as it did so. _

"_Sam!" Dan screamed. _

"Dan! No!"

A soft thump and a muffled cry of pain followed by a curse were soon heard, but Sam ignored it. She looked around the room frightened, letting the tears flow freely down her face.

"Dan," she cried, more softly.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, Sam. Calm down."

She felt his weight as he sat on the bed, caressing her face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was alright.

"You're okay," she whispered, "Oh my- I thought that flame- the shadow-"

"Shh," he soothed, "It was only a nightmare. I'm right here, Sam. Go back to sleep."

She rested her head back onto the pillow, sniveling as Dan stroked her hair and back. Soon, she was lulled back to sleep.

**II**

_She was here. Dan knew Sam was here somewhere. He just didn't know where. If Owen even thinks about hurting her, Dan was going to make him regret it. He gasped. Owen's shadow. It was just here! He saw it! Dan ran after the shadow. Owen's silloute noticed him following it and laughed. Dan growled, urging his legs to carry him faster. Suddenly, he felt a white hot pain run through his body. He collapsed to the ground screaming. The fire! It was burning him alive again! He could feel the hot, thick smoke enter his nostrils, burning his throat. _

"_Sam!" he coughed. _

_Owen laughed at him. Dan was not going to let him win! He couldn't! Dan brought himself to his knees, only to collapse back down. The smoke was suffocating him. _

"_Sam!"_

_Owen's chuckles rang through his ears. Dan forced himself back up. He had to get Sam. The burns were excruciating, just like before, but he forced himself up. _

"_Sam!"_

_She screamed. He was torturing her!_

"_Owen!" he snarled. _

_He ran again, ignoring his painful wounds. The smoke had cleared from his throat. He took breath of air into his screaming lungs. _

"_Sam!"_

_The screaming turned into a coughing fit. What was Owen doing to her? He soon found out. She was inside an orange bubble floating in the air. As Dan came closer, he saw that the orange bubble was actually a ball of fire! And Sam was trapped inside! He tried to fly, but he couldn't! That's right. Owen stole that from him! Sam was on her knees now, clutching her throat._

"_Sam!"_

_He reached for her and she reached back, but she was too high. And there was Owen right beside her, laughing as hard as ever as the flames flew around Sam's head. _

He awoke with a start. His back and neck were stiff and sore. At first, he was frightened as he looked around the room. Then he saw Sam lying in her bed and remembered what happened last night. She was too scared to sleep in her room all by herself, even with the door locked and shielded. He volunteered to stay with her, to which she quickly agreed.

Dan settled himself down, ready to fall back asleep when he heard voices. Or, he thought he heard voices. They were too soft for him to tell what they were saying or where they were coming from. It was a man and a woman; that much he knew. Skulker and Dr. Spectre, maybe? But why so early in the morning? It can't be later than three. He wished he knew where they were coming from.

"Fault….Dan…..Owen….."

Owen? Skulker and Dr. Spectre thought Dan was Owen? Were they crazy? But, what if they didn't say, "Owen." What if they said, "Oven?" But, why would they say, "Oven?" Unless…Unless that wasn't Skulker and Dr. Spectre.

"Mom?" he whispered.

Did Mom think it was his fault that she's dead? But he turned off the oven! He knew he did! He swore he turned off the oven! The police didn't believe him, the fire chief didn't believe him, nobody on this island believed him, and now his own mother doesn't believe him. He did turn it off, right? What was doing that night? His mom asked him to put Grandma's meatloaf in the oven and turn it on. He did that. He helped Mom slice and serve the meatloaf when it was done. He cleaned the dishes; he put them away. Did he turn off the oven? He couldn't remember, but he had to have turned it off! Did he?

**III**

"Dan! No!"

Sam's cries surprised him so much, he fell out of his chair.

"Dan," she cried, softer this time.

He walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, Sam. Calm down."

She was crying. She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of fear. She sighed with relief as he sat down next to her.

"You're okay," she whispered, "Oh my- I thought that flame- the shadow-"

Shadow? Flame? Whoa. Serious déjà vu. Were they having the same nightmare?

"Shh," he shushed, "It was only a nightmare. I'm right here, Sam. Go back to sleep."

He continued his petting until he heard her snoring into her pillow. They had the same dream. He had been scared for her and just a moment ago, she had been scared for him. Why? Sure, they were friends, but Sam's involved with his uncle, not him. Then again, Uncle Danny's dead now, which meant Sam's back on the dating scene. No. Even when they were kids, Dan remembered that Sam adored his uncle. She would never turn back from him, even after his accidental death. Speaking of accidents, he turned the oven off, right?

He stiffened as he heard a soft, continuous sound. What is that? Then he knew, it was a muffled scream. It was the woman screaming. Where was it coming from? Mom? Is that you? Sam turned in her bed, her eyes wide open.

"What is that?" she gasped.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep."

They stared wide-eyed at each other as the scream continued followed by a muffled pounding.

"Dan-" she squealed, softly.

"I'm going to see what's going on," he answered, "Stay here. Lock and shield your door. Do not let anyone in until I come back. Understand? If anyone tries to tell you I'm dead, don't let them in. Got it?"

Sam nodded. As soon as Dan stepped out into the hall, he heard the lock behind him. Sam's door glowed green as he headed down the stairs. The screaming and pounding had stopped. He saw a green glow at the bottom of the steps. As he came closer, the glow jumped.

"Damn it, Dan," Skulker scolded, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Probably for the same reason you're here. I thought I heard a woman screaming."

"Sam and I did too. Where's the doctor?"

"I don't know.

Both ghosts agreed to search each room separately. Skulker searched downstairs while Dan searched upstairs. Dan was almost finished upstairs. He went inside the princess' room. He saw the lump on the sheet and was about to take a quick peek under it when Skulker came into the room.

"Oi, Dan. I found her."

"Where?"

"You know that safe the ladies found?"

"Yeah?"

"She's in there and she doesn't look good."

"In other words," Dan guessed, "She looks dead?"

"Yep."


	11. Chapter 11

**I**

Though it was still dark out, no one went back to sleep. They huddled in the living room, staring at one another until dawn. When the sun was starting to wake, they went back to the safe.

"Too large for her to have suffocated," Sam noted.

"Not if she had help," Skulker replied, "Look what I've found."

His left arm transformed into a magnifying glass. He held it up against the wall and allowed Sam and Dan a closer look.

"What is that, a hole?" Dan asked.

Skulker's magnifying glass turned into a pair of tweezers. He used the tweezers to extract a thin, rubber tubing.

"So, wait," Sam asked, "The air was sucked out through a hose?"

Skulker looked down onto his arm and opened a panel. He pressed a few buttons and cursed at the results.

"Holy shit! The carbon monoxide levels are through the roof!"

"The hose was sucking in carbon monoxide, not sucking out oxygen!" Dan exclaimed.

"That's it!" Sam cried, "I can't stay in this house any longer! I want out!"

"But how?" Dan asked, "You can't swim, we can't fly, Frostbite's not coming for a few more days-"

"We'll be dead in a few more days!"

"Remember that bonfire plan I was talking about?" Skulker asked, "Since Walker's not here to 'lay down the law' on us-"

"Might as well try," Dan muttered, "Nothing else to do."

After a simple breakfast of sandwiches, they all went up to change clothes and collect any flammable objects. Dan remembered the magazine he had brought from the flight and went to fetch it. He opened the drawer and stared at the plasmicgun sitting on the magazine.

**II**

Sam and Skulker assembled the wood, papers, and the few dry sticks and leaves they could find into a pile on top of the highest cliff. They saw Dan coming towards them, his mind elsewhere.

"Dan?" Sam asked, noticing his dazed expression, "Are you okay?"

"My gun-" he muttered.

"Oi, hothead!" Skulker cried out, "Little help over here?"

Dan bent his head over to the pile and allowed his hair to catch the odd scraps on fire.

"What about your gun?" Sam continued.

"Gun?" Skulker asked.

"I found it in my drawer-" Dan murmured, still dazed.

"So you did lie!" Skulker cried out.

"It was in your drawer?" Sam asked, gazing from Dan to Skulker and back again.

"You stinking liar! And I gave up my own stuff for nothing!"

"I wasn't lying, I swear!" Dan pleaded with them, "I just looked in my drawer this morning and it was right there!"

"Oh, yes, of course! How stupid of me not to believe you!" Skulker shouted, sarcastically.

"Sam, you believe me, don't you?"

Sam didn't answer. Her eyes remained wide in shock.

"You're probably the one who rigged the safe and shot the cop last night!" Skulker continued to scream.

"Hey! I was right next to Sam when Walker called out! He was still alive!"

"Well, he's not now!"

"And as for the doctor," Dan continued, "Weren't you the one who was downstairs when I found you?"

"You could have climbed back up! You don't honestly expect the human to tell me she's kept her eye on you this whole time!"

"Will you stop it with 'the human' shit?" Sam screamed.

"You know what? Fine!" Dan screamed, "You two don't believe me, that's your problem! Go and do your own shit and leave me with the fire!"

"Like I'm leaving you with our only way out of here!" Skulker cried out, "Leave me with it!"

"We'll all stay with it!" Sam shouted, "Nobody can leave unless we all leave. How's that?"

And so they sat and stared at the fire for several hours, glancing at one another. When one went to the bathroom, the others followed, waiting outside until the person was through. When Sam got up to make lunch, the men followed her. No one dared speak. They just sat there, watching and waiting.

**III**

_What kind of fool does he take me for? He just "found" his gun? If that's true, then I've got the Brooklyn Bridge for sale! It has to be him, it's the only explanation! Course, it could have been the human. Most of the deaths here can be committed by human hands. And the dome! But, how did she transfigure Walker through the stairs, that's what I'd like to know!_

_What if the doctor was right? What if I was being an idiot? Danny did say he's trouble. Hell, the man admitted it himself! But, what if I'm wrong? Walker was alive when he came last night, and we both heard Dr. Spectre screaming! That crazy hunter was the first one there. He could have stolen the gun. But what if I'm wrong? What if the gun was never missing?_

_Even she doesn't believe me now. I can see it in her eyes. She's scared of me. And honestly, can I blame her? Suddenly finding my gun when I damned well know it was missing does sound like a pathetic excuse. But then again, I was certain I turned the oven off. I did turn it off, right? What if I'm wrong? What if she's the one? Who was it that said most of the deaths were of human nature? That's true. And why does she have a ghost shield anyway? Then again, why does he have the entire ghost kingdom's army weapons on him? He was the first one down last night. It was his arrow in Lunch Lady and his towels! _

**IV**

Dinner came and passed, but nobody ate. Nobody was hungry. Though they were tired, they did not dare fall asleep lest they should be the next victims. Finally, after Skulker had nodded off his sitting rock for the twelfth time, they got up and silently went to their own rooms. The sound of locks clicking and shields pulsing were soon heard in the hallway. They laid down in their beds and relaxed as sleep took over.

**V**

"_Oh, relax, Nicky. You ought to be thankful I was testing this out for you."_

_Dr. Technus glared at Skulker through his sunglasses. _

"_How many times must I tell you, my name is not Nicky! And as for me being thankful, Ha! I tested that thing out multiple times in front of you, so don't you try to use that excuse with me!"_

"_Oh, please. It's not like I went and showed it off to every damn person I met." _

"_It still doesn't matter, you broke the contract! I specifically told you-"_

"_Blah, blah, blah," a bored Skulker murmured, "I know what you told me."_

"_Then why didn't you do it?"_

_Skulker rolled his eyes and turned away from Dr. Technus. He was almost at the door when he heard Dr. Technus speak again. _

"_You know what? Fine! Go! See if I care! You'll be singing a different tune after I sue your ass!"_

_Skulker stopped and glowered at the doctor. _

"_For what?" he demanded, "Copyright infringement? Are you daft, man? You can't sue me for copyright infringement! You haven't even patented this thingt!"_

"_No, but I can sue you for breaking a contract! You remember the fine print? Should you fail my conditions, I can and will sue you for the cost of making that damned thing!"_

"_Well, good luck getting the money!" Skulker shouted, "You know too well my funds are a bit tight."_

_Dr. Technus sat down and leaned back in his chair. _

"_I wonder how much those trophies of yours will sell after I own them?"_

_Skulker growled. _

"_Or," Dr. Technus continued, "Maybe I can sell the rifles!"_

_The growling became louder. _

"_Oh! I know! I'll throw them all away and become a proud member of PETA!"_

_That did it. Skulker's hand changed into the debated electrical ectogun. Without thinking, Skulker aimed and shot the doctor with over 30,000 volts The current meter read 0.10A as Skulker glared at Dr. Technus' body. _

Skulker woke up with a pounding heart. He looked around and noticed it was still dark out. He opened a panel in his arm and read the time. It was only a little after two in the morning. He looked out the window at the bonfire. It was still lit, but no one had come. Damn. Amity Island, this place was called. He thought that "Amity" meant "Peace," but there was no peace here. He needed off this cursed island, especially after that nightmare.

It was funny that Skulker was dreaming about Dr. Technus' death. Whenever the subject came up in Skulker's mind, he forced the thought away as if it were carrying the bubonic plague. But now that he was surrounded by death, it seemed almost naturally to think of Dr. Technus again. Poor old fool. He shouldn't have threatened Skulker like that, especially after he was aware of his financial straits. Why else would Skulker have agreed to such a ridiculous condition in the first place? Then again, he never really did agree to it, didn't he?

Skulker squinted his eyes at the flames outside. Was that a shadow of a person? Who's out there? He should find out, but what if it's Dan? This is just what Dan wanted, isn't it? He wanted Skulker to check out the shadows on the fire just so that he could kill him. The ultimate hunter would be the hunted. Then again, it might be help. Skulker thought for another minute or so, then decided to take the chance. Before he left, he stopped at his suitcase with a smile on his face.

Ever since that damned Technus incident, Skulker didn't dare use the electric ectogun, but this was an emergency. Luckily, Walker completely missed it during the search for Dan's gun and he didn't wonder why. Skulker stuffed it into the very bottom of his shaving case. Too dark to see anything down there. He attached the weapon to a wire in his hand. The wire and weapon glowed green for a moment, then vanished into white sparks. Skulker wasn't worried, though. He knew his armor had just connected the weapon to his hand, ready for him to call it. This hunter was certainly not going to be anyone's prey.

He bolted outside and straight for the fire. No sign of Dan anywhere. Perhaps he was wrong. Skulker mentally kicked himself as he walked back towards the house.

"Damned idiot, that's what you are!" he scolded himself, "You're nothing but a fool for being scared of a what? A tree most likely!"

Skulker turned around as he heard a snap behind him. What was that? He stood absolutely still, waiting for the sound again. When he heard nothing, he turned back. Another snap made him halt. This time, he knew he wasn't imagining things! He called for the electric weapon. His hand shifted into the gun. It was already charged, Skulker knew that. It was charged the day he killed Technus. He crept back to the fire, keeping his weapon ready. He got back to the fire and waited. The snap came back again. It was near the cliff's edge. A hum reached Skulker's ears as electric sparks surrounded the gun. He crept closer and closer to the cliff's edge. He allowed the shield of sparks around the gun to grow wider and wider. He reached the edge and looked over. At first, he saw nothing but rocks and waves. Then, he saw it! The glitter of a gun! The hum grew louder as Skulker aimed the gun and Dan's. Before he could shoot, he felt a hard shove from behind. He screamed as he fell, attempting in vain to fly back the safe rocks. The screams became louder as 30,000 volts of electricity flowed through his body when he hit the water at .10A.


	12. Chapter 12

**I**

It was the flash of white that woke her up. Then Sam heard the screams. They didn't seem to be coming from inside. Sam ran towards the window and looked out. It was still night, but she could see Skulker's body just fine thanks to the flashes of light surrounding him in the water. She watched in horror as he continued to scream.

Finally, it was over. The flash was gone. The only source of light came from the glow of the bonfire on the cliff. She knew he was dead. He just had to be dead. Still, Sam went out to see for herself. She just had to know if it was true. She didn't notice the next two lines on the plague disappear as she walked out.

**II**

Dan stared at the ceiling. Never had he felt so helpless. Not since the fire, anyways. Skulker was a damned idiot to think that help was going to come for them. Of course help wasn't coming. Help would never come. Vlad was right. They were all going to die on this island. Years from now, somebody will come across ten skeletons as they search for help for their boat. No, nine skeletons. Whoever Owen is, he or she (could it really be Sam?) wouldn't kill himself or herself (It can't be Sam, could it?).

A soft creak aroused his attention. He heard soft footsteps in the hall. Who was that? Skulker? Sam? He listened for a few more minutes. Nothing. Dammit. He was going mad. Hearing things that he shouldn't be hearing. But he did hear Dr. Spectre last night, didn't he? No. That was his mom. His mom said it was his fault she's dead. He didn't turn the oven off, did he?

The screams aroused his attention once more. This time, Dan shot out of bed. Who was that? Skulker? A flash of light from his window blinded him. Dan shielded his eyes and looked out. At first, he couldn't see what the matter was. Then, he saw that the light was coming from the beyond the edge of the cliff where the bonfire was. He rushed outside to see what had happened.

The screams had stopped by the time he reached the fire. He looked over the edge and saw a glint in the water. He summoned a green ball of light and stretched his arm closer to the object. Skulker's armor? No. Skulker himself! He was floating face down in the water. Dan stared for a minute until a loud gasp made him suddenly turn around. Sam stood behind him, her hands covering her mouth. Her fearful eyes looked at Dan. Then she took off running. He ran after her.

**III**

"Sam! Wait a minute!"

Like hell she was going to wait a minute. She saw him with her own eyes! He had just finished killing poor Skulker and now he was going to kill her!

"Sam! Wait!"

"Get away from me!" she shouted back.

"It's not what you think!"

She didn't care. She kept running towards the house. The ghost shield was in her room. Once she got there, she could lock herself in, turn the shield on, and wait for help to arrive. All she had to do was get to her room.

"Sam! Please!"

She was an idiot. Dr. Spectre was right! She was an idiot for trusting Dan! Danny was right about him all along. Walker was right, Dr. Spectre was right, Skulker was right, all of them were!

She shrieked as her foot stumbled on a small rock. She tried to keep her balance, but she ended up falling anyways. She felt Dan grab her wrists and pull her up towards him. She kicked and pounded against his chest.

"Let me go!"

He grabbed her jaw and forced her face to his own.

"Will you please listen to me!"

"Why? So you can lie to me again? So you can tell me that you had nothing to do with this? You may have fooled me once, Phantom, but you won't fool me again!"

"You know, I could say the same thing about you," he smirked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Think about it. Each and every death here has all been accomplished by human means-"

"Oh, and I suppose I happened to just gain ghost powers and happened to stick Walker halfway down the floor!"

"No, but I know Uncle Danny. He taught you about the ghost shield, didn't he? I'll bet he also taught you about Grandma's and Grandpa's Fenton Intangible Gloves?"

Sam glared at him, but didn't answer. He was right. Danny did tell her about the gloves that could make a human make any object intangible just by wearing them.

"Not to mention," Dan went on, "You're rich enough to buy an island, let alone this unholy place. And as I've mentioned before, you know about ghost shields, so you could have created this."

He pointed towards the dome in the sky.

"And while you get on my good side, you sneak off my gun, pre-record Walker's famous line, shoot him, use the Fenton Gloves, create a distraction, and get suspicion away from yourself. Face it, Sam, for all I know, you're the psychopath on this island!"

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Sam spat out, glaring at him as he smirked.

Dan did not fail to notice the hurt in her voice.

"No," he said, softly, "I don't think that at all."

Sam looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you playing at?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not playing," he responded, easing his grip on her, "I just know you wouldn't do something like this."

Sam continued to look confused, but remained tense. What was he doing? Was he trying to get her to lower her guard? Was he trying to divert suspicion from himself? Maybe…maybe he isn't Owen. But then, who is? Of course he's Owen! There's no one else but themselves on this island! But, still…

Dan sensed Sam's confusion. He couldn't actually blame her, really. He was the ghost here. He was more powerful, grew up with a scientific family, giving him the necessary medical knowledge he needed to kill anyone, he had a gun, and what's worse, Sam had caught him at the scene of the crime! Hell, they were the only two people alive left on this damned place! Yet, her face gave away the argument she was having with herself. She was reluctant to accept he was the killer.

"Look," he sighed, "You don't trust me, I get that. But, will you at least do one favor for me?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. He released her back to the ground, reached into his holster, and pulled out the gun. Sam started to run when she saw where he was reaching, only to fall back down to the ground. She flinched and shielded her face when she saw the cold metal. She unshielded her face when a soft thump hit the ground. She glanced towards the direction of the noise and stared at the gun Dan had tossed.

"Take this," he said, "Use it to protect yourself. Whoever this Owen is might have already created a way to break past your ghost shield. He or she has had plenty of time to think up of that while he, or again, she prepared for our arrival. I'm staying by the fire."

She watched him as he walked back towards the cliff. Sam sat and stared at the gun on the ground. He was giving this to her? Willingly? But, she thought he never went without his gun. Why would he let her have it? Unless…It was a trap, wasn't it? The plan wasn't to shoot her. The plan was to have the gun explode on her! What did the poem say again? _The human's plasmicgun shot one and then there was one_. This was a plasmicgun, right? But, how would he rig it? Would he really use the only keepsake he has of his old life as a mean of killing her? That didn't sound like him. When would he have time to rig it, anyway?

Sam took the gun and held it in her hand. It wasn't very heavy. A rigged one would be heavier than this, wouldn't it? Was it even loaded? Sam went to check, but stopped herself. What if that was the trap? What if the trap was in the bullet chamber? Sam stared at the gun some more before finally deciding to take it with her.

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll take it, but I won't use it."

**IV**

Dan sat on the rock and stared at the bonfire. Was he right to give up his gun? Sam was the only person besides him that was left alive. She had to be the killer, but somehow, he knew that wasn't true. Sam was right there in the same room as he was when Dr. Spectre called out. As much as Sam may have hated the good doctor, Dan knew it was impossible for Sam to have killed her.

Not to mention the fact that Skulker always kept his room locked. Sam might be able to pass a shield, but she can't pass through a lock. She wouldn't have been able to steal an arrow or lure Skulker out here. And just how was she supposed to have stuck Walker in the staircase? And if that wasn't proof enough, Sam's face when she saw him bending over the cliff. That alone was enough to convince Dan. Yes. He was right to give her the gun. It was the only protection she had now. He couldn't protect anymore. Sam wouldn't let him. The gun was the only way. But if Sam's not Owen, then who is?

A spark landed next to Dan's feet. He kicked a little dirt to put it out, but the spark refused to be put out. He bent over his rock and threw a handful of dirt at it. That did the trick. As he was about to sit himself upright again, he noticed something odd about the fire. He bent over more to take a closer look. He saw what appeared to be a thin, horizontal shadow in the fire. Another closer look told him it wasn't a shadow in the fire; it was an object in the fire! He went in for another closer look.

"No!" a woman shouted, "Get out of the way, now!"

He choked as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him hard, making him fall backwards off his rock. Before he fell, three loud beeps were heard. Then the bonfire exploded right before his eyes. Ignoring the pain in his back, Dan sat up and surveyed the damage. The explosion wasn't through, however. Another three loud beeps went off, followed by the ground erupting in front of him.

"Duck!" the woman cried.

Her warning was too late. Dan turned his head, preparing to duck, but a large, stray rock struck him hard in the back of the head. He grunted as he fell hard onto his stomach.

"Dan?" the woman cried out.

"Who is that girl and why does she sound so familiar?" Dan wondered.

He looked up, but all he could see was a blurry image of a pale woman with light-colored hair and glowing, green eyes.

"Dan, answer me!" she commanded.

"Hi, Mrs. Owen," he said, goofily with a smirk.

Then he blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**I**

Sam ran straight to her window at the booming sound. She looked out, but couldn't see anything. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite place her finger on it. Then she remembered. The bonfire! She couldn't see the bonfire! Where is it? And for that matter, where was Dan?

A second boom was soon heard. Sam flung herself away from the window, but the movement was unnecessary. No debris or glass had come flying into her room. Should she go outside? What if there was another boom? She should stay in. But Dan's out there! Is he okay? She should check on him. But, what if he made the explosions in the first place? This could be a trap!

She eyed the gun she had placed on the dresser. She could take it with her, but what if the gun's the trap? Then what were the explosions for? As Sam struggled to make up her mind, her eyelids drooped. Soon, they were closed completely.

Sam's stomach growled at her, waking her up. She clutched her stomach as it continued to growl. She didn't eat last night, did she? No wonder her belly was angry at her. She got dressed and looked outside. There was still no sign of the bonfire or Dan. Where is he? What if something happened to him? Something bad? She looked at the plague and gasped. Her eyes began to water as she read the last two lines that were left.

"And then there was one," she muttered.

Immediately, she forgot about being hungry. She couldn't help herself anymore. She had to see what had happened to Dan. Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he alive? She picked up his gun and was about to open the door, but the door opened for her, knocking her on the forehead. She clutched her aching head and looked up at the smirking figure. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

"Terribly sorry for that," he chuckled, "Didn't mean to hurt you. At least, not yet."

"You-" she choked, "But it can't be! You're dead! You're dead!"

"Oh, am I, Samantha?"

**II**

The sun's rays streamed in through the window and straight into Dan's eyes. Dan moaned as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. What was with those explosions last night? And who was that woman? Dan sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a pink room with pink, gingham curtains on the windows. A pink-and-white toy box sat in a corner of the room next to a wooden desk and chair, while a white dresser sat at the opposite corner. Next to the dresser were a white makeup mirror and a basket full of hair accessories. A bookshelf and a wire basket were piled high with CDs, DVDs, stuffed animals, and fashion magazines. He looked down at the bed he was sitting at. The headboard was made of a white metal. The pillows were pink with pictures of lipstick, shoes, and the Eiffel Tower decorating them. The same design was on the comforter underneath him. A Disney princess quilt had been thrown over him, barely covering his torso.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, "Princess Barbie's little sister's room?"

"No," a feminine voice chuckled, "You're in my room when I was little girl."

Dan whipped his head over to the direction of the voice. There she was! The woman from last night! She was holding a tray and gave it to Dan.

"Go ahead and eat. It's eggs and bacon."

Realizing how hungry he was, Dan was more than happy to obey. As he wolfed down the last of the bacon, he thought that the woman looked a bit familiar. He gasped as he recognized her features.

"Princess Dora? But you're dead!"

"The princess is dead, yes, but I'm not. As a matter of fact, she died just two months before this little trip to Amity Island."

Dan stared at the "princess." He noticed now that she was no longer green. Her eyes had changed from red to blue.

"But-"

"But you're still wondering who I am? I promise you Dan, I will tell you eventually, but not now."

"Why not?" he asked, confusingly.

"Because I don't want to put our mysterious Owen on his guard."

"You know Owen?"

"Ever since the letter came from Dora, I've had my suspicions about who he was. Problem was, though, that I didn't have proof."

"And now?"

"Now I'm close! He's a clever bastard, but I'll catch him!"

"Who is he? And for that matter, who are you? Are we still on the island?"

"Yes we are. I can't swim five miles to the mainland, and I can't get across the dome. As for my identity, for now, you can just call me by my mother's name."

"Which is?"

"Desiree."

Dan stared at "Desiree."

"Desiree? The movie star Desiree? She's your mom? But she told the press-"

"That she didn't have a child in order to protect me and my privacy from the paparazzi. This was my childhood room. When the press came over, or when my mother held some movie party, she told me to hide here."

"And you agreed?"

"I saw what the press was doing to Mom. Day in and day out they would bother her nonstop and spread vicious untrue rumors. I saw what they were doing to here and I didn't want that to happen to me. Of course I agreed. After she died, I went to live with my father. They were dating at one point, but Mom dumped him when I was still a baby after she realized the jackass that he was. Then she died and I lived for a short period of time with my father and realized my mother was right about him being a jackass. Then, after said jackass made it clear he didn't want me, I lived with the princess and her husband. They sort of unofficially adopted me as their own. While I lived with them, they told me the history of the kingdom; they taught me about politics, about literature. They taught me everything. All of that knowledge helped me pass as the princess. You remember how both Box Ghost and Lunch Lady said they didn't recognize me? They never met me. They left the princess before I came here. The real Princess Dora caught tuberculosis and died two months ago. When she got the letter, I started suspecting this Owen person. I came because I thought I recognized the handwriting on the letter."

She paused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Quite clever, really."

"And Owen is?" Dan screamed.

"Desiree" shushed him.

"Not so loud. I don't want him to know I'm here."

"But who-"

"Did you know," "Desiree" interrupted, "That Lunch Lady was missing some crabmeat the night before she died?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It suggests a cat, don't you think? And on Vlad's sitting rock, I noticed a few short hairs that is the same color of a certain cat I once knew. Furthermore, when you and Sam were asleep the night she thought Danny was taking her to her grave? That ribbon? Recognize from someone?"

"Wait, that was Owen's ribbon?"

"Desiree" nodded.

"Owen's a girl?"

"No," she sighed, "While ribbons are often used for hair, they are also used as bow ties. Remember anyone who wore a bow tie on this island?"

Dan thought and dimly remembered a person wearing a bow tie. He remembered the tie had been flung angrily around the collar as its owner shouted at everyone for being an idiot in thinking they were going to leave this island alive.

"Vlad," he said, softly.

**III**

"Desiree" smiled as he uttered the name.

"But how could he possibly have killed the others when he was killed himself? I touched him and he was stone-cold dead!"

"And so was I, remember? Do you also remember that Vlad Masters is half-ghost? Or, was half-ghost, I should say. His ghost-half killed his human-half. There's a book on the bookshelf where if you pull it, a panel opens up into a room. That's where he's been living with his cat while picking us off one by one. The only one who knew was Dr. Spectre. He persuaded her to think he was the hero and talked her into catching Owen. He pretended to agree with her in thinking you were Owen. I didn't know about the panel until after I 'died' myself.

Before Mom died, she gave me this mirror that allows a person to see anyone who's intangible. As we were cooking breakfast, I looked into the mirror and saw that he mixing some white powder in with my food, meth most likely because of the rhyme. Before I joined breakfast, I swallowed an Ambien pill. I pretended to eat, but what I was actually doing was hiding the food in my bag. When we cleaned the dishes, I threw the food away. When I felt that the Ambien was about to make me fall to the floor, I began to act crazy. I fainted and luckily fell dead asleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up. Then as everyone mourned my death, I went around trying to find his hiding spot and finally found it last night!"

"The explosions last night, how did he do that?"

"I saw a shadow toss something into the bonfire after I saw you chasing Sam. I figured it had to be him, but I thought he was burning evidence until I noticed the bonfire looked a bit more pinkish to me."

When she mentioned him chasing after Sam, Dan's heart skipped a beat. Sam! Vlad was after Sam! And nobody was protecting her! Would the gun help? "Desiree" noticed his expression.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"Sam!"

"She's okay," she soothed, "Vlad hasn't tried anything with Sam, yet. I just checked on her ten minutes ago. She's fine."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

"Listen, I'm going to go and see if I can catch Vlad at his secret room."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Desiree" pushed Dan back onto the bed.

"You are staying here. You are far too weak and injured to be moving about. The best you can do to help is to recover. Now, get some rest."

Dan started to protest, but "Desiree" had left. Dan felt too overwhelmed to go back to sleep. He couldn't just stay here. He had to get Sam! Dan attempted to get out of bed, but immediately reclined back as he grew dizzy. His head scolded him for trying to move. Apparently, that hit on the head last night was harder than he thought. He laid back down and sighed. He amused himself for fifteen minutes by lighting a green ball of flame in his hand and swirling the flame around and around into semi-circles. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Sam's cry. He stiffened up, pressed his ear against the wall, and listened.


	14. Chapter 14

**I**

"But…but…How….Why….?" Sam stammered.

"You want an explanation, I see," Vlad smirked, locking the door behind him, "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to tell you. You're the only one besides me left alive on this island."

He smirked as he noticed Sam's eyes watering.

"Yes, my dear, Daniel's dead. There's absolutely no way for him to have survived the explosion and even if he did, his injuries wouldn't allow him to survive the night."

"Why?" Sam hissed, "What was the reason for all of this? Answer me!"

Vlad settled himself into a chair and leaned back.

"Quite frankly, Samantha, I have been dying to brag about the perfect murder ever since I came up with the idea. Of course my cat knows, but it's not as satisfying. Make yourself comfortable, my dear. It's going to be a long story."

Sam glared at him as she sat on the bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

**II**

"First, Samantha, it's necessary for me to give you a little background. I was once a student at Wisconsin University where I met the most beautiful ghost there ever lived. Her name was Maddie Walker. From the very moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I had to have her.

Unfortunately, I had the misfortune of knowing an idiot human by the name of Jack Fenton. For reasons beyond my comprehension, the oaf insisted on following me everywhere I went. At first, I didn't mind it so much. But then he met Maddie. Despite my best attempts to pull them apart, Maddie fell in love with Jack and vice versa. They later married after graduating.

At first, I waited patiently. Surely, I thought, this marriage was doomed to fail, but after a few years, I lost patience. I decided to get Maddie over to me by making her jealous. I made friends and dated a few celebrities, putting my name straight onto the tabloids in big, bold letters. Maddie had to have noticed me by now! But, several years later, I was still single with no Maddie.

I was devising up another plan when a social worker came knocking at my door. Apparently, one of the celebrities I dated had a child with me, Danielle. The girl's mother died, and, after I demanded a paternity test which proved Danielle was mine, she came to live with me. Now, my dear, these next words will no doubt shock you, so I feel that I must warn you in advance.

I'll be the first to admit, I had no love for the child. She was nothing but an anchor to me. An anchor that was sinking my chances of ever getting Maddie back to me. So, I did exactly as the voice on the CD said. I killed her."

Sam's eyes grew wide with horror.

"You…killed…your…daughter," she stammered, not able to believe such a crime.

Vlad nodded his head.

"I warned you that you would be shocked. I told Danielle we were going out swimming even though I knew the waves would be rough that day. I took her to a deserted beach and encouraged her to go swim out. She did and when she realized too late that it wasn't safe, she called out, but I ignored her. An hour later, I rang for the coast guard, but he never found her body. Now, I could go on with my plan for catching Maddie's heart."

"Yeah," Sam snorted, "Cause a woman just loves a man who deliberately killed his own child!"

Vlad shrugged.

"You still don't even care that you killed her, do you?" Sam accused.

"You're right, Samantha. I don't. Besides, even if I had let her live, she wouldn't have been happy to be living with me. I did the girl a favor, really."

"I'm sure she's so appreciative," Sam snarled.

"Back to the story. Though I hated Jack, we still kept in touch through emails and letters. One day, he emailed me and mentioned that Maddie would be going to an inventor's convention and wouldn't be home for a week. I took that as my chance to get her to me. If I couldn't get her to leave her family, I'd have her family leave her! On the week of the convention, after everyone had gone to sleep, I phased through the house and turned on the oven. To speed things up a bit, I stuck my hand in and used my pyrokinesis powers to set the oven on fire. That got it started. The fire quickly spread throughout the house. I stayed behind a few minutes to make sure the flames wouldn't die down too soon before I made my leave.

When I was at the door, though, I saw a boy who had managed to get down the stairs. He saw me. I couldn't risk him living, so I attempted to strangle the life out of him, but the little cheese doodle shot me in the leg! You noticed that I fly most of the time in my ghost form? That's because it's less painful this way. The shot in the leg wounded me for life! I didn't dare get medical help lest I become a suspect for the fire, so I lived with the bullet embedded inside me and used a cane when walking became necessary.

Anyways, the day after the fire, I noticed Maddie's picture in the paper. I chuckled and prepared to read how devastated she was over her family's death. Imagine my horror when I read she had died too! The damned convention had ended early due to Vortex suddenly deciding to blast a tornado at the convention building! The boy I had tried to kill was mentioned, but the paper stated he had caused the fire by forgetting to turn off the oven. For the first time since I plotted to get Maddie over to me, I felt extremely guilty. I killed the only woman I have ever loved. I was now all alone in this world. The only being that I could call my friend was my cat.

For ten years, I lived with the guilt. During those years, I thought about other murderers. Did they ever feel guilty? What about people who haven't murdered, but have lost a loved one? Did they blame themselves? Was there any guilt for them? Over the course of ten years, I developed an idea. At first, that's what it was strictly. Just an idea. Then the idea developed into a plan. The plan developed into motivation. Motivation developed into actually planning out the details. The details soon gave way to performing said details and now here we are! A nice little experiment for me to play with! All I needed now were ten others who felt just like me. After all, misery loves company!"

**III**

"I'm not sure if you've ever known this, Samantha, but I was once Ember McLain's manager. This was of course, before I had killed Maddie. As a result, I got to know her husband, Vortex. On the day of Ember's death, Vortex immediately blamed the drugs. He knew someone had went against his orders and supplied Ember with her stash, but he didn't know who. Well, after hiring a private investigator, I found out for him. It took the investigator several years, but he had finally found the crack seller. The man's name was Elliot Gregor Youngblood."

"Youngblood?" Sam asked.

"Like the boy that Lunch Lady and Box Ghost were accused of killing? Elliot Youngblood was Trevor Youngblood's older brother, though I didn't make the connection at first. In actuality, I was ready to hand him over to Vortex on a silver platter until my bodyguard, Fright Knight, came out with the background checks for my new butler and cook, Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. When I read the part of the Youngblood killing, I decided to make friends with Elliot. After I told him about my cook and butler, he was more than happy to help me out. He knew that Lunch Lady had meant to kill his brother and he wanted revenge. So, we started looking for more 'guests.' Elliot and I went out to a lot of bars. During one of our trips, Skulker came with us. He got so drunk, he spilled out the murder of Dr. Technus. At another bar trip, Elliot's friend, Bullet came with us. Again, he got drunk and he bragged about how his cousin, Inspector Walker, had gotten him out of being charged of killing a circus ringleader and got someone else blamed instead. Princess Dora got invited on my bodyguard's insistence. Seems that Fright Knight was loyal to Prince Aragon and insulted the princess to me on a daily basis. Kitty Hall was once Ember's best friend and after Kitty was killed, Ember frequently cursed out Jonathan 13 on an hourly basis whenever she was high. Elliot confirmed the story for me, and Jonathan was put on our list. A young scientist at my lab, Valerie Grey, was once friends with the father of Paulina Sanchez. She told me how the father was going to sue Dr. Spectre for neglect of her patient. You see, the doctor's tongue gets loose when she gets drunk. She complained to her secretary about young Paulina, the poor girl overheard the doctor, and she killed herself. Tragic really. As for Daniel, Elliot hired Daniel several times to do some illegal, odd jobs for him. As a result, Elliot got to know your young man. He told me about a fire at his place when he was a boy and how he's out for revenge on the arsonist. Imagine my surprise when I put two and two together and realized Daniel was the boy I had tried to kill! Quite a shock, for me, really. Of course, the boy had to come. I wanted to see just how he had turned out and if he would be strong enough to survive my experiment. And then there was you, Samantha. Your fiancé, Daniel Fenton, was known to me by his mother, Maddie. After the deaths, Daniel Fenton and I kept in touch via emails. I learned he became engaged you in a letter and thought nothing of it. The thought came back after I read about his death in the papers. I wondered if you blamed yourself for his death just like I blame myself for Maddie?"

"The difference," Sam snarled, "Is that I didn't try to murder anybody! You did!"

"During our search," Vlad went on, ignoring her, "I remembered an island that one of my celebrity dates had lived at before she died. I had Elliot purchase the island for me under the name of Owen. I had him write the letters, record the CD, and hire Frostbite."

**IV**

"Killing Jonathan was rather easy. While everyone was focused on the voice, my ghost half snuck into the kitchen and stole some strawberry sauce. They were then all accusing one another when I snuck the sauce into the drink.

As I was devising a plot to kill Box Ghost, he lent me a video tape of his little brother. The video was of the boy teasing Box Ghost's daughter. I recorded the voice on the tape and used it against Box Ghost after I pretended to be Skulker looking for towels. The man never takes his heart medicine, and sure enough the strain of the stairs and neglected heart combined with the shock of hearing the voice of the child he killed was enough to send him into a heart attack.

Killing myself was stupidly simple. I just took an angel statuette and bonked my human side with it a couple of times. Before I killed my human self, I stole one of Skulker's arrows as we talked during dinner. I used that against Lunch Lady as she was preparing to make breakfast.

While you plated the breakfast, Samantha, I found out which was the princess' food, and sprinkled a little meth onto the plate, sending her into an overdose. Elliot had let me have a sample of his 'wares' when I told him what I would use it for. After breakfast, I stole Daniel's gun and hid it with me in my room. Fudging cat nearly killed itself with it several times, but I returned it after shooting the inspector. Of course, first I had to create a distraction to block the noise. Beforehand, I recorded Inspector Walker's 'against the rules' line from an interview he gave on television one day.

When you girls searched the house, you failed to uncover a book on a bookshelf that reveals a secret room when pulled. Dr. Spectre noticed it, and I used that as a cover to get her onto my side. The cupcake was so drunk, she couldn't use simple logic to ask about how I knew about the secret room! I pretended to agree with her theories about Daniel being Owen and persuaded her to keep my room a secret. I told her I was going to kill my human self, but that it was necessary. She completely fell for it. I'm sure she regretted trusting me when I convinced her to step into that safe and watch for Daniel. I became intangible, shut the door, and pressed a lock on the safe that would prevent her from becoming intangible and coming out. Another button filled the safe with carbon monoxide and she was soon dead.

For Skulker, all I had to do was stand near the bonfire and let my shadow make the illusion of an intruder. I snapped a few twigs, making him come closer to the edge of the cliff, and gave him a little push. He would have electrocuted even if he hadn't drawn Dr. Technus' electric gun. His armor is nothing but electronic, for cookies sake!

As for Daniel," Vlad smirked at Sam's glare, "After I disposed of Skulker, I saw you two arguing at the beach. I threw a plasmicbomb in the bonfire, wondering who would stay. As luck would have it, it was him. To be extra certain that my next victim would die, I buried a second plasmicbomb underneath the ground. Although, I didn't stick around for too long, I saw how large the explosion was. Nobody could survive an explosion that huge while he was off guard.

Before I left for Amity Island, I had one small problem to take care of. I couldn't let Elliot live. Besides, he was the reason Ember McLain died. So, I invited him for a drink and slipped some rat poison into his beer. He died soon afterwards. I took my cat, hid it away in my suitcase, came to Amity Island, hid the cat in the secret panel, and played my part. And now, the last little ghost boy is you, Samantha."

Sam had sat and glared at Vlad as he told his story. Her teary eyes narrowed at him.

"You won't get away with this," Sam hissed, "Not if there's any justice in this universe! Even if you escape punishment on Earth, you'll burn in Hell for this!"

"Brave words considering your position," he snarled.

Sam reached for the gun and whipped it into Vlad's face, but Vlad shot an ectobeam, knocking the weapon from her hand. She dodged for it, but Vlad was quicker. He picked it up before she could wrap her fingers around it and held it against her forehead. He tsked at her.

"Samantha I'm quite surprised at you," he said, "Don't you realize your situation is completely hopeless? Now, I don't want to use the gun against you, young lady, but if you try anything else, I will."

"And just what do you want to do with me?"

Vlad gave her a menacing smile.

"You should pay for not believing Daniel Phantom. If you hadn't had gone back to your room, you might have stayed with him. Perhaps, you could have prevented his death."

His smile grew wider as her mouth started quivering.

"Skulker, Princess Dora, Dr. Spectre, Inspector Walker, Daniel Phantom, Daniel Fenton. Perhaps, Samantha, you could have prevented their deaths if only you were paying attention. But alas, they all died painfully."

His hands glowed pink. Sam gasped as he caught her wrists and pinned her to the wall with one pink hand. She howled in pain as the ectoenergy around her wrists burned her skin. The ectoenergy in Vlad's other hand grew and grew in size and power as he watched with amusement as she struggled against his hold.

"They all died painfully," he repeated, "And now, it's your turn."


	15. Chapter 15

**I**

Dan snarled as he yanked his ear away from the wall. He'd heard enough. He quickly glanced around the room. "Desiree" wasn't back yet and he doubted that he would have time to wait for her to come back. Dan got out of bed only to fall flat on the floor immediately afterwards. His head screamed as the room kept spinning.

The clatter of something in Sam's room made him focus more. Panting heavily, he grabbed onto the leg of the bedside table and pulled himself up. The room spun even more, but that didn't matter. What mattered right now was locating the door to this room. He didn't see any! He soon forgot about the door as he heard Sam screaming.

He had no time! He had to act now! Dan took a deep breath before releasing his Ghostly Wail. The wail wasn't very powerful, considering his condition, but it was strong enough to knock the wall down and send both Sam and Vlad flying to the opposite side of the room. Dan collapsed to the floor and crawled through the new hole he had just made, cursing his blurry vision. Sam and her twin were running toward him. Wait, Sam had a twin?

"Dan!" he heard them shout, "Dan! You're alive! Are you okay?"

He groaned in response. They kneeled before him and scooped his upper half into of the twins' arms.

"What the fudge!" a dazed Vlad shouted, "How in the-? Oh, never mind! It doesn't matter now!"

Dan placed a hand on the shoulder of a twin and steadied himself to his knees. His blurry vision saw two figures with some sort of pink cloud around their hands. He didn't know what that cloud was, but he knew it was going to be painful. He let out another wail, this one even weaker than before. Sam, or her twin, caught him as he collapsed again.

**II**

Sam looked over to where Dan's roar had sent Vlad. He let out a few pastry curses as he crashed back into the wall. She felt Dan collapsing. She caught him before he hit the floor. He was panting heavily. His arms shook as he tried to regain his balance. She put a firm hand against his chest.

"Lay back down," she commanded, "You're too weak to be up. Lay down!"

He tried to respond, but Sam couldn't hear him. He seemed to be asking something. What was he saying? Run? No! Gun! He was saying gun! Where was the damned thing? Vlad had it last. Where was it now?

"Enough of this!" Vlad shouted.

His hands glowed pink as he placed his arms together then sharply, waved them apart. Sam and Dan were flung back from each other. Sam was flung to where Vlad had been while Dan was flung next to a corner table near the hole in the wall. He moaned as his head hit against the table. Vlad snarled as he leapt into the air, only to fall again.

"The biscuit-?" he shouted, "I turned off the anti-flight device on this cursed island before I came into this room!"

He took a quick glance at Dan and realized that his opponent was too weak to fight back. Sam had noticed this too and resumed her search for the gun, acting as quickly and silently as she could.

"Oh never mind," Vlad growled, "Not like you'd be able to do anything, anyways."

Dan slightly lifted his head to see the two blurry figures limping towards him. He couldn't fight, he couldn't defend himself, he couldn't even move. All he could do was watch as his fate came closer and closer. Vlad grabbed Dan by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. A groan escaped Dan's lips.

"Say hello to your grandmother for me, Daniel," Vlad hissed.

Vlad smirked as Dan gave a weak kick in a flimsy attempt to escape. The smirk was soon wiped off after a painful blow tore his right shoulder. He released his clutch on Daniel and grasped his shoulder.

**III**

Sam ran towards Dan and shoved Vlad away. She pointed the gun to his face as he tried to protest. Vlad backed away and she wrapped a protective arm around Dan.

"Dan!" she shouted, "I've got the gun! Don't worry! I've got the gun! Everything's okay!"

Dan smiled at her and she smiled back. No one noticed the angry Vlad sneak off behind Sam with a pink glow of ectoenergy surrounding his good hand. Again, the gun was knocked away from her.

"Well, isn't that sweet," he snarled, "The two lovers will die together. How romantic."

Sam threw her body over Dan as Vlad fired his beam. Sam heard him give a surprised yelp as he crashed to the floor. His ectoenergy beam had missed Sam and Dan by three feet. Sam turned back and gave a surprised yelp herself when she saw two women behind her. The first one was a tattooed woman. She had summoned her tattoos to pin Vlad to the wall as she reached for a pair of handcuffs.

The second woman, surprised Sam even more. It was none other than the Princess Dora, but her appearance had changed somewhat. The princess gave a triumphant smile at her opponent.

"I guess love does hurt," she said, "Doesn't it, Daddy?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I**

Sherriff Undergrowth stared at the blonde woman as she gave her story.

"So, let me get this straight," he said, rubbing his beak, "You claim that you're Danielle Masters, the daughter of the suspect Inspector Lydia brought in and the daughter of Desiree."

The woman nodded.

"And you claim that before your mother died, she would frequently date a scam artist by the name of Elliot Youngblood, who frequently wrote love letters to your mother, though he never came to the island itself. Furthermore, you claim that your father tried to kill you after your mother died, but you survived by clinging onto a rock that was located about a half mile away from the beach."

Again, the woman nodded.

"Then, after spending an undetermined amount of time on this rock, you claim Princess Dora and her husband, Ghostwriter, were sailing by on a royal vacation, rescued you, and adopted you. Then two months after the princess died, she received a letter asking her to come to Amity Island. You recognized the handwriting as that of your mother's ex-boyfriend Elliot Youngblood and furthermore, recognized that your father was well aware of Amity Island's existence and decided to go along."

"Yes, I did," the woman replied.

"So, you dyed your hair, played princess, played suspect, played dead, and played private investigator to figure out that your father was the one killing off these people. You managed to rescue one of the guests and hid him away into your secret room that your mother had built for you."

"My mother had connected the door to my room to a painting. Whenever you turned the painting a certain way, the door would be revealed. Whenever I wanted to leave my room, I just had to reset the painting to hide the door again. Quite a simple trick, really."

"Yes, quite. Now back to the story, You wanted to confront your father, but decided not to do it on your own, so you sent an SOS smoke signal, alerting Inspector Lydia. She came along onto the motorboat with Inspector Klemper. You found a way to turn off the ghost shield devices by tearing the shield bases surrounding the island out of the ground.

Unfortunately, Inspector Klemper accidently tripped over a wire, thus removing the ability for any ghosts to fly out of the island, despite the fact your father turned that device off before he attempted to murder Ms. Manson. Despite that little setback, Inspector Klemper waited at the stairs while you and Inspector Lydia went up to confront your father and have him arrested."

"And when we got back," Danielle finished, "Inspector Lydia radioed for an ambulance, sending Dan and Sam to the nearest hospital."

Sherriff Undergrowth continued to stare at Danielle Masters before speaking again.

"This case," he muttered, "Is even more bizarre than the Pariah Dark case a few years back."

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Danielle asked.

"No," he sighed, "No, there's nothing else. Your story matches up with my officers' stories and I've doubt that Ms. Manson and Mr. Phantom will support your story. You may go."

He watched the woman leave through the door. Sherriff Undergrowth sighed again, massaging the area above his vined eyebrows.

"I'm not going to get any overtime for all of this paperwork I'll have to do, am I?"

**II**

Maddie's ears perked up when she heard that pleasant sound. Her eyes lit up when she smelled the delightful scent in the air. She started running before she was called.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Maddie ignored the large ghost as he shouted after her. She paid no attention as he flung himself to the wall and cursed when he hit the tender wound at the back of his head. She continued sprinting towards the smaller figure holding the bowl of heaven.

"Is the kitty hungry?" the female figure said.

Maddie danced around the female's feet, begging the girl to stop fetching ice for her mate and to put the delightful delicacy down already! The large male glared at Maddie as he placed the ice at the back of his head. Finally, the small female placed the food down in front of Maddie. As quick as the food was there, it was gone.

"Greedy little thing," Dan muttered, watching the cat walk away from the now empty bowl.

Sam chuckled as she put the bowl into the sink.

"Relax," she said, "Danielle's taking her back just as soon as she gets back from the station."

"Who would have thought that Desiree actually did have a kid after all?" Dan wondered.

Sam shrugged as she sat down besides him.

"How's your head?"

"I don't know," Dan smirked, "It's still a bit painful."

"Need any help?" she smirked back, taking the bag of ice.

Dan relaxed as Sam slowly pressed the ice against him.

"Watch the stitches," he cautioned. "Right there. Ah."

He sighed and leaned back against the bag.

"When are they coming off? The stitches, I mean?"

"The doctor says in about a week or two."

"What'll you do after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Sam removed the ice, "Do you have any place or any 'jobs' you need to do? Or, do you have some sort of apartment you live at?"

Dan shrugged.

"I don't really have a permanent place. I go wherever I feel like going. If people need me there, then I'll stay and help them out. Then I move on."

"You're an explorer then," she murmured.

"Something like that, yeah. Whenever I do need a little R and R, I stop by an old friend's. Clockwork his name is. I've known him for a while now. He lets me crash at his place when I need to for a week or so. Then I head back out."

"It sounds like fun," she said, enviously, "These places you go to, are they exciting?"

"Maybe if you came along," he smirked, "You could find out."

Sam hesitated. Ever since that little Amity Island adventure, Sam hadn't been too keen on going to new places. But then again, Amity Island was a tad bit exciting, even if it was dangerous. It was something new for Sam. Every new twist and turn that Amity Island brought for her had excited her adrenaline gland more and more. What was strange though, was that Sam sort of liked it! Almost being killed by a psychopath wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but it brought her and Dan closer to each other. And if Dan was with her on these other adventures, then maybe exploring the world wasn't so bad.

"Maybe," she answered, "I could."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I mean it."

"What about Uncle Danny?"

"What about him?"

"You're not still-"

He hesitated, trying to find the right word, but he didn't need to.

"Upset? Guilty? Yes. Most likely, I always will, but that doesn't mean I have to dwell over it for the rest of my life. I can still mourn, but in my own way. Besides, I don't want to end up so depressed that I become a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac like that Cheese Head!"

"Well, then," Dan chuckled, "I guess that settles it. Soon as the stitches come out, and soon as I can get a few things from my old friend, you and I will be heading out."

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever the hell we want to go."


End file.
